Seeing Double
by Blackbird
Summary: ﻿As Kim and Shego try to settle into their new life together, a surprising, and very familiar, face appears.  MI Universe
1. The More Things Change

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Seeing Double**

**Chapter 1: The More Things Change...**

Warmth. She felt it all around her, a very calm and comforting warmth, liking being wrapped up in a blanket. She also felt very light as if her body was floating. Floating inside the warmth as the only way she could describe it. It was all very relaxing, like being in a bathtub or a pool. In fact, she could swear she could even feel the water around her. All around her. Even over her head. Like she was _beneath_ the water!

Kim's eyes snapped open. Panic quickly started to rise within her when she realized she _was_ in fact underwater. Or at least something that resembled water. It was a green liquid encased in a glass tube. She tried to take in her surroundings, but the wavy distortion from the liquid made it hard for her to make out any details. All she could tell was that she was in some kind of lab. Inside the tube, however, it was all-too-easy for her to tell that whoever had abducted her had also removed her clothes. The breathing apparatus over her nose and mouth made it obvious that they wanted her alive, but for what she didn't know nor did she intend to stay and find out.

She struck out as hard as she could with her left fist, but only succeeded in hurting her knuckles as they bounced harmlessly off the glass. She shook her now throbbing hand to try and sooth the pain, then studied the glass more closely. Placed her right hand against it and moved it along it's smooth surface. It wasn't very thick but the liquid she was in slowed down the force of her punches just enough to where she couldn't do any real damage. The very small amount of room she had to work with didn't help either. Still, she had to get out. She laid her palms flat against the other side of the tube to brace herself then carefully brought her feet up and began to kick the glass in front of her as hard as she could. Unfortunately, it still refused to so much a crack, but the force of her kicks was beginning to rock the tube. Seeing that as some progress, she continued her actions until the tube finally broke free of it's base and fell to the floor. A loud shattering sound filled the lab as it practically exploded open, sending pieces of glass and green liquid everywhere. Kim yanked off the breathing device and took in a deep breath of fresh air, before she struggled to her feet. By how much her muscles ached in protest of this simply action, she gathered that had been in that tube for quite awhile now. She took unsteadily as she looked around the laboratory while waiting for her strength to return. It was pretty much like every mad scientist's lab she had been in over the years. A few consuls here and there, machining humming in the background, very poor lighting, the works. The thing that _did_ stand out, however, were the series of tubes identical to the one she had just broken free off scattered throughout the room. It meant whoever had done this to her either planed to do it again to other people or had already done it to other people.

One of those other people, it turned out was someone she was _very_ familiar with and was floating in the tube next to hers. She stared at the body in disbelief as she wobbly walked over to the other tube, ignored the pain from the tiny bits of glass she was stepping on. She placed a hand on the glass cylinder as she continued to stare at the figure floating almost lifelessly in front of her. Although she couldn't believe it, there was no mistaking that pale green skin and the luxurious black hair that was slithering around her as if it was alive.

"Shego," Kim whispered in concern.

Drawing on her quickly returning strength, she wrapped her hands together and held them above her head, intent on smashing the glass open. Her rescue attempt was thwarted, however, when she heard a door from the far side of the room slide open and muttered voice combined with rushed footsteps coming her way. Acting out of instinct, she quickly dove for the nearest console and hid behind it, until she could see who her abductors were and, more importantly, how she would beat them. She was a little surprised when she found that the three men who had entered the room were dressed in the red and white uniforms of W.E.E. agents, but quickly pushed it aside. At least now she knew she could take them, she just needed to wait for the right moment.

"Oh man, I can't believe she escaped. Gemini's gonna have our heads for this," one of the agents moaned.

"No kidding. You guys see a trap door anywhere around here?" another one asked, looking around frantically.

"No and if we find her and put her in one of the other tubes before anyone notices we won't have to worry about it. So start looking!" the third agent barked.

The other two nodded eagerly before the three split up and started to search the lab. Kim crouched down even further was one of the W.E.E. agents walked near the console was she hiding behind. She waited until he almost passed by it before launching herself forward and clamping a hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream. She then kicked the back of his knees to bring him down to the floor before completely knocking him out with a punch to the forehead. She dragged the unconscious agent behind the console and began to remove his uniform.

"Sorry about this, but right now _I_ need this a lot more than you do," she remarked.

After a few...creative alterations, she was able to get the suit to fit her as best she could. It still wasn't perfect, but at least it was a set of clothes. Even if she couldn't fit into the boots. With that issue resolved, she took a moment to properly assess the sitch. She was in some kind of W.E.E. complex where she had been a prisoner for who knows how long. There was a good chance that more than just the three agents in the room knew about her escape and she had no way of knowing where the Kimmunicator and her gadgets were if they were even there at all. Not to mention the fact that she still wasn't up to 100 yet. The _only_ good news was that it appeared that Ron and Rufus hadn't been captured. At least if they had, they weren't being held in the lab.

_Not really the most encouraging sitch, is it?_ she thought. _I hate to do it, but I'm gonna have to come back and get Shego. I just hope Ron and Wade are still OK so they can help. Or at least get me contact with Global Justice. Looks like I might need help on this. _

She then paused and let out a soft, horrified gasp as a freighting thought occurred to her.

_Oh God! If they capture me and Shego then there's every chance they got...Shin,_ she realized, tears starting to well in her eyes. _Please no. Please don't let that be true. She can't go through that again, not after she was just born. _She shook her head violently to clear those thoughts. _I can't think like that. I have to stay positive. Right now I need to concentrate and get out of here then come back later. _

She looked to where Shego's form was still floating inside her own tube.

"I'll come back for you. I promise," she whispered.

She scanned the area for the other two agents that were still in the room and seeing that the coast was clear, made a beeline straight for the exit, which thankfully was still open. She found herself in a long corridor stretching in both directions. She looked one way then the other for a few seconds before finally deciding to go left. This led her to another fork in the road in which she decided to go right. This pattern repeated itself several times over, the entire complex seemingly one large mazed designed to confuse and disorientate anyone inside it. But she knew there had to be a way out, because even Gemini wasn't crazy enough to keep his own people locked up in some labyrinth. She just needed to find someone to give her directions.

She leaned against the wall to another corner and caught her breath as she peered around to spot a lone W.E.E. agent standing next to a door. It could be the exit, but she knew her luck wasn't _that_ good. Still, it was a start. She ducked her head back around the corner and waited until she was done catching her breath before striking. She jumped out into the hallway and ran at the confused agent as fast as she could, catching him in the chest with a flying kick and sending him spiraling to the ground. Before he could recover from the unexpected attack, Kim jump on top of him, burying her knee in the small of his back and grabbing the collar of his uniform.

"You really don't want to make any sudden moves," she warned quietly.

"Please don't hurt me," he pleaded. "I just started here last week so I don't really know anything important."

"Do you know the way out?"

"Yeah?"

"Where?"

"Down that hall," he pointed to the one in front of them, "take a right and then a left at the first doorway, can't miss it."

"Do I need anything special to open the door?"

"Just this," he replied, holding out an ID card wrapped around his neck by a chain. "Take it!"

"Please and thank you," she said as she pulled it off him. "And I'm sorry about this but I _am_ going to have to knock you out."

"It's not going to hurt it is?"

"Just for a little bit."

Before he could make any other comment or sound, Kim gave him a swift judo chop to the neck that knocked him out cold. She stood and followed his directions until she found herself standing in front of a large steel door clearly marked "Exit" by a bright red sign above it. She smiled at the fact that even villains had to follow fire codes, then looked at the card swiper stuck on the wall to the left of the door. She looked at the card in her hand hesitantly she before swiped it. She was rewarded for her effort by a slight buzzing sound and the door sliding open. She shielded her eyes from the bright light of the afternoon sun until they refocused. When she got her first good look at the outside world, her shoulders slumped a little in dismay. Rather than being in the middle of a major metropolitan area or even a small town like she thought, the W.E.E. complex was in the middle of the woods.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," she muttered, casting a glance down at her bare feet.

"There she is! Get her!" a voice from behind her called.

Kim looked over her shoulders to see a new group of W.E.E. soldiers running after them, this time armed with laser rifles. Pushing aside the thought of all the pain she was about to go through, she raced out the door as quickly as her feet would take her, avoiding blaster fire as she did so. Thankfully, even in her weakened state, she seemed much more versatile in traversing the forest terrain than her pursuers and quickly lost them in the tangle of fallen trees and shrubs. Unfortunately, the only clearing the woods opened up into was that of the edge of a cliff. Kim stopped herself just in time before falling off the edge into the dark ocean waters below.

"Oh come on!" she cried out in annoyance.

She considered going back the way she came, but the sound of a twig snapping and some muted conversation quickly brought an end to that idea. She looked around for anything that would be useful for her to hide behind or use as a weapon but found nothing. The only options she had were to either be taken back to the lab where they were doing God-knows-what on her or jump off the cliff and hope she survives the fall. Not too keen on getting back in W.E.E.'s clutches she looked over the cliff again.

"Well it doesn't seem _that_ high," she tried to reassure herself. "And there don't seem to be any rocks around so hopefully I won't snap my neck."

"I see her! She's over there!" one of the agent's voices called out.

"Cliff it is!"

She took off running and jumped over the edge right as the W.E.E. agents came into the clearing. They watched dumbstruck as the saw the last wisp of her hair disappear from view. Kim wouldn't have noticed their expressions even if she had been facing them as she closed her eyes the second she took flight. Normally she free falling wasn't something that really bothered her but normally she had a parachute on when she did so. She just hoped that someone somewhere was looking out for her and that she could survive this fall.

Her wish seemed to be granted as the cool rush of air flowing across her body gave way to the even colder feel of the ocean water suddenly surrounding her. Though the impact felt more like she landed on those small blue pads in gym class rather than water, she didn't feel like anything was broken, so she took that as a good sign. A bad sign, however, was the fact that the impact what little strength she had and her body was refusing to cooperate. For the second time that day she found herself surrounded by heavy liquid, only this time she didn't have a breathing device with her. With great effort she finally forced her arms and legs to move so they could at least carry her to the survive. She let out loud gasp upon breaking through then partially fell back into the water so she could at least keep her head above it as she floated with the current.

"Have...to...swim. Have...to...get...help," she ordered her body weakly, but it simply refused to listen.

She stared up into the bright, yellow sun for serval minutes, maybe even hours, as she just laid back and floated with the current. She knew she should try to swim to the nearest patch of land, but she didn't know where that was nor did she have the energy to even try. She just wanted to lay back and rest for awhile. Then she would found her way back to land and come back for Shego.

"Yeah. Just...a...little...snap," she muttered as her eyes slowly fluttered closed.

They snapped back open when she felt herself being moved around and could hear people talking to her. As she slowly came back to reality she realized that she was no longer floating in the water, but laying on damp wooden blanks. She looked around frantically as the blurred faces staring down at her, as everything slowly began come back into clarity.

"Where...where...?" she tried to asked.

"Don't try to talk Kim," a familiar voice advised.

She focused on it and found that it belonged to an larder woman with spiked brown hair who had a water slicker over a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans.

"B-Bernice?" she asked, unsure if she actually was seeing her frequent ride giver.

"It's me Kim," the woman reassured her. "How did you get out here? Where did you come from?"

"I...I was..." Kim started as she held her head and tried to sit up.

She took a better look around and noticed that she on a small fishing boat surrounded by a small group of sailor who all looked like they had seen better days. Of course, she was sure she looked like that herself. Escaping from a terrorist group's secret lab, being chased by their goons and jumping off a cliff would do that to a person.

"Wait that's it!" she shouted, suddenly standing up.

"What's it?" Bernice asked as she helped her stand.

"I was captured. So was Shego. Shego. She's still there, I have to..." she started to walked forward but a bout of dizziness stopped her.

"You don't need to do anything but get to a hospital," Bernice suggested.

"No! Home! I have to get home," Kim protested as the world started to spin. "Just...have to...get...home."

Those were her last words before she blacked out once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few hours passed by in a daze for Kim. She remembered fighting vehemently with Bernice about taking her home instead of a hospital, getting a new set of clothes that fit a little better than the tattered remains of the W.E.E. uniform and then...well after that it really started to get fuzzy with the combination of the fall and the usual jet lag.

Now she found herself in an old beat up car staring half consciously at the front door to her house. She knew she had to get out of the car, walk across the lawn and up to the front door, but right now that seemed so very hard. As she tried to find her energy, she was vaguely aware of someone talking to her. She rolled her head to the left when she realized was the driver talking to her. She stared at the rotund man in orange for a moment, concentrating on his mouth to try and put the words together.

"What?" she finally asked.

"I was asking if you're OK," he repeated. "Are you?"

"I'm-I'm fine Coach McGuirk," she stated, trying to convince herself as much as him.

"Really? Cause you don't look it," the soccer coach said as she looked at her. "Are you drunk?"

"No! I'm just...tired is all. I've had...a long day."

"A long day of drinking."

"I'm haven't been drinking!" she protest again, indignation replacing her fatigue.

"Well...you should start. It's a great way to take the edge of a bad day like the one you seem to having."

"No thank you. I'm not even hold enough."

"How old are you?" he asked, looking her up and down again.

"Not even old enough for you," Kim stated as she finally pulled herself up and out of the car.

She started to walk towards the house, but stopped with a sigh and slowly turned around.

"Thanks for the ride," she said begrudgeingly.

"Hey don't worry about it. Just make sure you tell your brothers to make it to practice on time. And that they better start running the ball!" he screamed from his car before driving away.

Kim shook her head as he left and was surprised at how disorientated the simple act made her. She staggered a bit before she found her footing again and made her way uneasily up to the front door. She only got one half hearted knock out before the door swung violently open to reveal her mother standing there with a paniced look on her face.

"Oh God Kimmie, are you alright?" she asked frantically. "When Bernice called and told us how she found you..."

"I'm fine mom, really," she tried to reassure her mother, though her shaking legs gave her away. "Shego's what's important. She's still...we have to..."

Her voice trailed off as exhaustion over came her once again. Ann Possible reacted quickly and reached out to catch her daughter.

"Kim?!" she cried out as she gently tried to shake her awake. "Kimmie?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego drummed her fingers on the counter top as she read the directions on the back of the _Homestyle Bakes_ box. While her culinary skills were slowly improving, she still didn't trust herself to make anything big from scratch. Cookies, brownies, small things like that? Those she could do no problem. But actual meals...she wasn't quite ready for that yet. In fact, the only time meals like that got made in the new house she shared with Kim was when Stoppable came over. She had begrudgeingly accepted the fact that he was a better cook than her and even forced herself to sit through some of his lessons, which were actually quite helpful. So helpful in fact that she couldn't understand why Kim wasn't able to pick any of it up. It just seemed that anytime she stepped into the kitchen to make _anything_ it ended in near disaster and them having to order take out. That, in turn, led to the house rule that Kim wasn't allowed anywhere near the appliances other than the microwave and even then Shego felt the need to keep an eye on her.

Right as Shego peeled back the box top, the phone rang causing her to let out an irritated sighed.

"Of course," she muttered as she tossed the small piece of cardboard onto the table before going over to the phone. "If this is another telemarketer..." She let the sentence go unfinished as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Shego," Ann Possible's paniced tone came through the earpiece. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Shego replied, feeling a bit confused. "What's going on?"

"I got a call earlier today from one of Kim's frequent rides that she had been badly hurt during a mission and when she finally got home she said something about you before she collapsed. Considering the shape she's in I thought something might have happened to you or Shin.

Now Shego was throughly confused.

"Uh...Ann, I can't think of a polite way to ask this, but are you high?!" she remarked.

A disgusted gasp made it's way over the phone.

"Shego this is no time for jokes!" Mrs. Dr. Possible admonished.

"I'm not joking," the pale woman replied as she walked out of the kitchen and down the small hall to the living room. "Kim never got a call for a mission and unless I missed something she's been here all day."

"Are you sure?"

She didn't answer right away. Instead she peaked her head around the corner to find Kim sitting on the couch gently jangling her keys above Shin who cooed happily at the simply entertainment. Satisfied at her finding Shego snuck back around the corner before answering.

"Pretty sure."

"Well...then who's over here?" Ann asked.

"Good question. We'll be over in a bit to find out."

"Alright. I...I guess we'll keep an eye on her until you two show up."

"See ya in a bit."

"I suppose so."

Though Ann couldn't see it through the phone, Shego gave her a slight nod before pressing the "Off" button and lowering the phone to rest at her hip. She looked around the corner again and watched quietly as Kim continued to play with Shin. It was a true scene of domestic bliss that she couldn't help but smile at. That smile quickly fade into a regretful sigh when it struck her that she had to go break it up. She didn't want to, but duty called.

"Hey," she greeted softly as she set the phone down on the coffee table.

"Hey," Kim returned as she kept dangling the keys above Shin. "You know I can't believe this actually works. But look at her. Guess it's just one of those simple joys, huh?"

"Yeah," Shego breathed with a small grin. "Unfortunately, we're gonna need those to start the van."

"What's up?" the redhead asked, her face suddenly going serious.

"We need to go to your parents house."

"OK, not that I don't mind visiting them, but what's at my parents house?"

"You apparently."

Kim stared at her blankly for a second.

"I'll get Shin's car seat," she said as she stood up and tossed the keys to Shego.

The pale woman nodded and picked her up daughter as she readied herself to solve the mystery of this other Kim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they reached Kim's parent's house, she stopped just enough to ask them where they put this other her. After they told her she was in her old room, Kim nodded then made a beeline straight for it. Shego, on the other hand stopped a bit longer to ask them a few favors.

"Here, can you take Shin?" she asked Ann.

"Uh, sure," the confused woman replied as she took the baby.

"Thanks. Now you got any soda?"

"It's in the fridge, but I hardly thing now is the right time-" Mr. Dr. Possible started to protest, but it fell on deaf ears as Shego was already half way to the kitchen.

The two elder Possibles spared each other a glance before looking down at their granddaughter and not for the first time, wondered exactly what kind of life she was born into.

Once Shego grabbed a can of soda from the fridge, she followed Kim's example and headed straight for the red haired girl's old room. She slowed her march when she got to the top of the small stairway leading into the room and saw Kim standing beside her bed. She walked up behind her looked down at the person currently occupying the bed. Just as Ann and said, she looked exactly like Kim, except for the fact she was dressed in an ill fitting pair of jeans and a T-shirt and seemed blissfully unaware of their presence as she slept. The disheveled state of her hair as well as her bandaged feet told them that she had some kind of ordeal already, which may have been why Kim was hesitant to wake her up.

"She looks exactly like you," Shego said, feeling like she was stating the obvious.

"I know," Kim replied in a far off voice. "And I can't shake this feeling of deja vu."

"Well you have done the whole clone thing before. Remember Drakken's lame attempt?"

"Yes I do and that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then...what?"

"I don't...know," Kim admitted as her face scrunched up in concentration. "It's like something right on the tip of my mind that I just can't quite place my finger on." After another few seconds of thought she finally shook her head to try and focus on the matter at hand. "I'll worry about that later. Right now we need to figure out who _she_ is."

"I'm telling you, she's a clone," Shego insisted.

"We'll see what Wade has to say about that," Kim remarked as she pulled out the Kimmunicator and flipped it on. "Wade."

"What's up Kim?" the boy genius asked.

"Can the Kimmunicator do a bio-scan thingie?"

"Of course. Who do you need to scan?"

She turned to the Kimmunicator towards the bed. "Her."

Wade stared wide eyed at the exact replica of Kim laying in the bed.

"Who is...?" he started.

"That's what we want to find out," she insisted.

"Uh, right. Just hold the Kimmunicator steady."

She did as instructed and both she and Shego watched as a beam shot out from Kimmunicator's screen and scanned the other Kim up and down. The display only lasted a few seconds before the beam retracted and the sounds of keys clacking could be heard. Kim turned the Kimmunicator back towards her and anxiously awaited Wade's findings.

"Well," he started after a few seconds. "From what these scans tell me she's...you."

"We figured that much out," Kim retorted. "But what _exactly_ is she, clone, robot, me from another reality?"

At that last question both Shego and Wade gave her an odd look.

"What brought that up?" Shego question.

"I...don't know," Kim replied, her face taking on its earlier look of confusion and concentration.

"Well I can rule out robot right away, because these scans show she's definitely human," Wade chimed in. "And I don't think she's from another reality."

"How do you know?" Kim asked.

"I don't really, but the theory behind alternate realities is that they all have their own unique frequency that allows them to exist in the same space/time as ours and yet still be billions of miles apart."

"Yeah, that's fascinating," Shego deadpanded.

"Shego!" Kim admonished before looking back at the screen. "Go ahead Wade."

"Thanks. Anyway, if she was from another reality, the scan would have revealed some kind of oddity because of the different frequency. But there's nothing. She's just an exact copy of you."

"So then we're back at clone."

"Which means I was right," Shego stated with a smug look. "And if that is the case..."

She let the sentence hang as she began to shake the can of soda in her hands. She then walked over to the bed and pointed it towards the sleeping girl. She popped the top and with a loud hiss, a stream of high volatile soda shot out of the can and sprayed the girl in the face. The sudden onslaught jolted her awake with a hacking cough as some of the drink slipped down the wrong pipe in her throat.

"Shego!" Kim shouted, as she rushed forward and pushed the can away from her double and inadvertently shut off the Kimmunicator.

"What?!" Shego shouted back.

"Was that _really _necessary?"

"Yeah cause it proved something."

"What's that?"

"That she's obviously not one of Drakken's cause otherwise she would have turned into a puddle of goo by now."

"Right, on _my_ bed!" Kim cried out in disbelief.

"Well it's not like you use it anymore!"

"I _do_ plan to come home sometimes and I might need a place to sleep."

"What's going on?! Who are you?!" the other Kim shouted, cutting off their argument.

They turned their heads to find her now standing rather unsteadily in a fighting pose and eyeing Kim with suspicion and confusion. From the way she was shifting her weight from foot to foot it was obvious to them that her injuries were still bothering her and there was no way she could put up a decent fight. And yet she was still willing to try.

"Yep, she's definitely you," Shego muttered.

"I know," Kim replied with a bit of awe. "It's kinda freaky actually."

"OK, who wants to start explaining things?" the other Kim prompted, still locking eyes with the original.

"First off all, we're not going to fight you so you can relax."

"After the day I've had, I don't think I'll be relaxing for awhile. Now what's going on here?!"

"You're a clone of Kimmie here," Shego stated flatly.

Kim sighed and looked over at her partner. "You know, you're really gonna need to learn about this thing called 'tact'."

"I know all about it, I'm just not in the mood to play twenty questions with your clone over here."

"Stop saying that!" the other Kim shouted angrily. "How do you know that _she's_ not the clone?!"

"Because I've been with her all day," Shego retorted. "You, however, seemed to have shown up at the Possible's doorstep out of nowhere so I think that makes it pretty clear you're the clone."

"But we could have been switched in the middle of the night."

Shego snorted at that. "Yeah right. Like anyone could break into our house and neither one of us would notice? Not likely."

"She's got a point," the first Kim said.

"Well...then..." the second Kim stalled trying to come up with a counterpoint. "Wait! Shego was there too! You two could _both_ be clones!"

"Oh someone had better not have cloned me!" Shego growled.

"Calm down," Kim requested, playing a hand on her shoulder. "Where did you see this other Shego? Was it where you came from?"

"Yeah," the other Kim replied, relaxing a little as she tried to remember. "It was...some kind of lab. There were W.E.E. everywhere when I broke free."

"And do you remember how you got there?"

She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead as she tried to search through her fogged memories.

"No, I...I can't," she whispered.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Kim prodded.

"Shin being born. The hospital. Then...waking up in the tube in that lab."

Kim and Shego glanced at each other for second at the revelation then looked back at the other Kim.

"If your memories go that far up," Kim started.

"Then whatever sample they got to clone you was pretty recent," Shego finished.

"I...guess that makes sense," the Kim clone nodded as she relaxed fully. It was then she finally noticed the state she was in. "Why am I wet and sticky? And reeking of soda?"

"You can thank Ms. Tackless over here," Kim replied, jerking a thumb towards Shego.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Shego protested.

Kim looked like she was going to say something, but stopped and just shook her head before turning back to her clone.

"Look why don't you go get a shower to wash that stuff off. I'll head home and get you some clothes that'll fit you better," she offered.

"Back home? But..." the clone started.

"I'll explain later."

The other redhead nodded and walked silently down the stairs, giving only a slight nod towards the two as she did so. She kept her focus on the bathroom door in hopes of avoiding not only Kim's family but also any pictures on the walls that might trigger latent memories and send her reeling again. It was only after she got into the bathroom and closed the door that she allowed herself to let out a long sigh as she leaned against it. For a moment she just stood there and stared at the bathroom that was so familiar and yet so alien.

_What am I going to do? _she wondered. _It's not like I can stay here. Can I? Maybe if I ask..._ she shook her head. _No that doesn't seem right. I just...don't know._

She pried herself off the door then walked over to the toilet and lowered the top seat before sitting down. She brought her right foot up to her left knee and slowly unraveled the bandages to examine it. There was only a few cuts and bruises that had mostly healed by now and wouldn't be too much of a problem. She had survived worse.

_No, _Kim's_ survived worse,_ she reminded herself. _I just have her memories of those injuries. These are the first real ones I've ever had._

She sighed again before she unwrapped the other foot then stood and began to removed the borrowed clothes. It was easy enough for the pants as they practically fell off as soon as she undid the belt.

"Now I know how Ron feels," she muttered as she stepped out of them.

She tossed the T-shirt over top of them as she walked over to the bathtub. After pulling back the curtain, she started the shower and turned the handles until she felt it was at the right temp. She stuck a tentative hand in to verify it and feeling that satisfied it was, she stepped into the bathtub, pulling the curtain closed behind her. The first thing she did was wince as the water washed over the still healing cuts on her feet, but she quickly pushed the pain aside. She lowered her head into the stream to wash off dried soda then turned around and let the water pelt her back for a bit. She let out a slight moan as the warm water helped to relax her tense, knotted muscles. It seemed that spending her first few moments of existence being chased by W.E.E. agents and jumping off cliffs really didn't agree with her. Once her muscles stopped aching, she turned back around and once again placed her head underneath the water stream. She leaned forward until her forehead was touching the cool titled wall then closed her eyes as the water washed over her.

_So I'm a clone,_ she thought in dismay. _So what does that mean for me? It means I get to spend the rest of my life knowing that I'm just a copy of someone else. That all these memories floating around in my head aren't even mine. All those feelings and experiences, they belong to Kim, not me. What are my _real_ memories? Being chased down, falling off a cliff, saved by one of Kim's rides then coming to her house and waking up to a can of soda to the face. That's it. Great life so far. And what am I suppose to do with it after all this is straightened out? Follow in Kim's footsteps and try to my hand at the world saving thing? But then, that would just prove I can't be anything buy a copy of her. Maybe I should just go to college and try to live a normal life. But...that just seems too boring. Maybe I could stay here. No...that wouldn't be fair to Kim or her parents. I just...I just don't know what I'm going to do._

A light knocking at the door startled her out of her thoughts. It was only then that she realized that at some point during her inner monologue she had slid down until she was sitting in the tube with her knees held up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs while still under the water stream. She shook her head to refocus, her wet hair flinging water around as she did so, then stood up and turned the shower off. She pulled back the curtain a bit to peer at the door.

"Yes?" she called out.

"Uh...Kim?" the real Kim ventured from the other side of the door. "I brought some clothes like I said. I'll leave them here by the door for whenever you're ready."

"Oh. Thanks!"

"No big. When you get dress meet me up in my...our...bedroom and we'll talk a bit."

"Alright. I'll be there in a bit."

She waited until the sounds of Kim's footsteps faded before stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel from the nearby rack around her body. She grabbed another one for her hair and after wrapping it up, she cracked open the bathroom door. Out of habit she glanced from side-to-side to see if anyone was around then quickly snatched up the pile of clothes and closed the door again. She set them down on the counter top near the sink then went about drying herself off as quickly as she could.

After a bit of fussing with her hair, she finally felt dry enough to try on what Kim had left for her. Aside from customary undergarments Kim let her borrow a pair of black caprice and her blue, sleeveless hoodie along with sneakers and socks. When she put it all on and fixed herself up a bit, she looked at herself in the mirror and decided that she looked...well she looked like Kim but Kim on a very good day. She ran her hands down the side of the pants a bit to straighten them out and as she did so she felt a slight lump in one of the pockets. Reaching into it, she found a small hair tie and with a shrug she pulled her hair back and wrapped the tiny rubber band around to kept her hair held in a ponytail.

She flashed herself a quick, satisfied grin before leaving the bathroom and heading up into Kim's room. Upon reaching the top step she spotted Kim sitting on her bed and slowly made her way over to it, drawing Kim's attention in the process. The redhead looked like she was about to say something, but suddenly stopped and cocked an eyebrow.

"I decided to tie it back to help people tell the difference between us," the Kim clone explained to the unasked question.

"Ah," Kim nodded.

The Kim clone took a seat next to the original on the bed and for several seconds the two simply sat there in silence.

"So," Kim started.

"So?" the clone asked.

"How much do you actually remember?"

"I think all of it, but it's all kinda jarred together. Hazy really."

Kim nodded again. "But you _do_ remember Shin and being in the hospital."

"That's about where they stop, yeah."

"Then that means whoever got that DNA to create you got it from the hospital. But Jen was there and she said she didn't see anything suspicious."

"Well I doubt they'd walk in there wearing W.E.E. uniforms and carrying laser rifles," the Kim clone pointed out.

"Good point," Kim conceded. "They had to be dressed as doctors or nurses or something." She leaned forward and rested her head on her hands. She stared off into space for a second as she took in the information. "And you say there's another Shego out there too?"

"Yeah, I saw her in the tube next to mine."

"Did she look...?" Kim asked, ending the question by leaning back and making a rounded motion over her stomach.

"Not from what I saw. But I didn't get much of a chance to stay and look," the other Kim replied before a concerned look covered her face. "Kim we have to find out where the lab is and go back and save her. Who knows what they're doing to her and if they _did_ find away to clone her while she was pregnant..."

"I know, I know!" the redhead shouted as she sprang off the bed. "I was thinking of that all the way to and back from my house. I can't even begin to imagine another Shego and Shin out there and let alone what that weirdo Gemini could be doing to them." She took a breath to calm herself before turning back to look at her clone with the most comforting look she could muster. "We'll get Shego, and if they have her Shin, out of there I promise. But we need to think of a plan first. And you look like you could still use some rest."

"I do still feel a little out of it. But really I think I just need some time to think and clear my head and some," she stopped when a low growling sound could be heard.

They both looked around to see if maybe Rufus had somehow snuck into the room or perhaps something W.E.E. sent to attack them. It was only after it sounded again that they realized it was the Kim clone's stomach. She place a hand over it as she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Sounds like what you really need is some food," Kim said with a smirk.

"Uh...yeah," the clone replied, her cheeks still a bit flush.

"Well then come on. Dinner's just about ready and I'm sure mom and dad won't mind an extra mouth at the table. Especially one that's...well familiar."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"It's no big. What are sister's for?"

This time it was the other Kim who quirked an eyebrow. "'Sisters'?"

"Well...why not?" Kim asked with a shrug. "I mean we do share the same DNA, so I guess in a way that does make you my sister."

"I guess so."

"Yeah. So come on sis, dinner's a-cookin'."

The Kim clone smiled as she stood up and followed her newly dubbed "sister" down the stairs and to her first meal in...well ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the years, the Possible family dinner table had seen many strange things. From Jim and Tim's numerous rockets to Ron and Kim swapping brains(with Dr. Drakken's body there no less) to Kim and Bonnie being stuck together and of course the first time Shego sat down with them as a family when she showed up, a lot of things from Kim's world saving adventures carried over to the table. So it was with no great surprise that they family now found themselves sharing dinner with an exact copy of their daughter. In fact what considered the Possible parents the most was how much and how fast she was scarfing down the food. Kim herself even seemed a little put off by the sight, but remained silent along with the rest of her family. The only one who did speak up, again to no one's surprise, was Shego.

"So is this what we have to look forward to when Shin starts eating solid food?" she 'whispered' to Kim.

"Shego!" Kim hissed, elbowing her partner's ribs. "Be nice! She's obviously gone through a lot today."

"Yeah a lot of food."

"Sorry," the Kim clone spoke up as she stopped eating and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I'm just really hungry right now."

"Obviously," Shego remarked, earning her another jab in the ribs. "Princess, do that again and you'll lose that elbow."

"Then just be quiet," Kim insisted.

"No it's OK, I guess I was making a bit of a pig out of myself," the other Kim replied.

"Yeah, a real oinker," Jim mocked.

His brother followed suit by making pig noises.

"Jim! Tim! There will be no mocking of your sister's clone," Mr. Dr. Possible reprimanded.

"But it's not fair!" Tim countered.

"Yeah we're suppose to be the only twins around here. Then Kim goes and gets yourself cloned!"

"It wasn't _my_ idea!" Kim remarked.

"Now, now, let's not start a fight," Mrs. Dr. Possible said in attempt to calm her children down. "It doesn't matter how she got here it only matters that we treat..." she paused and looked at the other Kim. "I'm sorry what exactly are you calling yourself?"

"Well I...haven't really thought about that actually," she replied.

"Well we're going to have to do something about that."

"How about Double Ugly?" Tim suggested.

"Or Annoying Sister Part Two?" Jim added.

"No!" both Kims shouted.

They blinked and looked at each other.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" they said in unison again.

"Didn't you already get a soda today?" Shego retorted with a sly grin.

"Yeah thanks for that. Can't wait to repay you," the clone Kim replied ominously.

"Well if that's how you feel then maybe I won't tell you my suggestion for you name," the pale woman huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to the said.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what is it?"

Shego looked back at her with a Cheshire grin. "Kim 2: Electric Boogaloo."

Both Kims groan.

"First off all, we're _sooo_ not calling her that and secondly, have you been hanging out with Ron behind my back?" Kim asked.

"Pffft! Please! Don't insult me."

"What if we just call her 'Ann'?" Mr. Dr. Possible spoke up. "It is your middle name after all Kimmie and it's a way to honor your mother."

"But wouldn't that be confusing with mom in the room?" Kim asked, nodding her head towards her mother.

"Then how about Anna?" the clone suggested. "I mean I would like to have a say in my own name. Plus it can only be temporary until I think of something else." She then looked up at Mrs. Dr. Possible. "Uh...no offense."

"Oh none taken," the elder female Possible waved it off. "And I think Anna is a beautiful name even if it is just a place holder."

"Then Anna it is," Kim said happily.

The newly christened Anna smiled then went back to her meal, eating in a far more civilized manner this time. Dinner proceeded fairly well after that with the only other two occurrences being Shego having to excuse herself to breast feed Shin and Jim and Tim...acting like their usual mischievous selves. After dinner was over, Kim and Anna offered to help wash the dishes but Mrs. Possible shooed them away, saying that it was Jim and Tim's turn to help with them, much to the Tweebs' dismay. With seemingly nothing else to do, Kim informed her parents that she, Shego, Shin and Anna would be going back to her own house for the night.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" Mrs. Dr. P. asked Anna.

"No thanks. It would just seem to...weird right now," she replied.

"Besides, this a perfect excuse to try out our guest room," Kim spoke up.

"Well alright. But if either of you two need anything just give us a call."

"Yes mom," they said in unison.

Anna then blinked then started to scratch the back of her neck nervously.

"Uh...sorry about that," she said sheepishly.

"It's alright. I mean Kimmie's already named you her sister, right?" Ann Possible asked.

"Yeah. Kinda."

"Then you can go ahead and think of me as your mother."

Anna couldn't help but smile as she looked between the other two redheads. She wasn't sure why she was surprised at how quickly they had adjusted to her presence given some of the things Kim had gone through already in her life, but to basically adopt her into the family like that...she felt touched. And it helped her feel that she might actually belong somewhere. Unfortunately, her mood was once again broken by Shego.

"So if this little Kodiak moment is done, I gotta Shin already loaded up and I'm ready to get out of here," she said from her place in the front doorway.

"Thanks Shego," Kim replied a bit snarkily before giving her mother a goodbye hug. "We'll be in touch and let you know the minute we get this all straightened out."

"Alright Kimmie. Just be careful."

"Always," she whispered as she pulled back.

Anna simply gave Mrs. Dr. Possible a polite smile as she turned and left. Or at least she tried to.

"And where do you think you're going?" the Possible matriarch demanded.

"I was just-" Anna started but was cut off when Ann caught her in a motherly hug.

She stood still from shock for a second then returned the hug once she recovered. When they pulled back Anna gave her new mother a rather awkward smile before she turned and followed Kim out onto the front porch. She stopped when they came to the driveway and her eyes fell upon the maroon colored min-van sitting next to the Possible family cars. While it wasn't unusual to see such a vehicle in the driveway of a family their size, the sight of Shego behind the steering wheel was a little off putting.

"Wha?" she tried to say.

"I know, I know," Kim sighed. "Not exactly what I expected for my first car either. But then again I never expected to be a mother right out of high school either."

"So how did you get it?"

"It was mom and dad's graduation present for me. They said it's the best on the market for families."

"O...kay," Anna remarked as she walked around to one of the side doors.

She slid it open and after hoping into the back seat, notice Shin sitting her in her car seat next to her. The young baby stared semi-blankly up at her with a vague hint of recognition on her face. She then titled her head towards the front of the car where one of her mother's sat and stared at her as well before turning back to the person sitting next to her. Anna gave her a friendly, if uneasy, smile as she brought up her left hand and waved at her. Shin smiled back and cooed excitedly.

Shego caught the whole exchange as she adjusted the rear view mirror couldn't help but feel a bit concerned for the welfare of her child.

_She's going to need so much therapy_, she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive back to Kim and Shego's house was surprisingly peaceful and short, despite them living across town now. It might have had something to do with the fact that it was starting to get late and Middleton was never really known for having a very active nightlife. Whatever the case maybe, Anna felt slightly off guard when the van pulled into the driveway of a ranch style home with a red brick foundation and a slightly darker red paneling around the rest of the house. She had a feeling all the red was a compromise between Kim's favorite color; pink and one of Shego's favorite color; black. The house still looked good and she was amazed that they were able to afford it. She was surprised again upon entering the house and being greeted by a very spacious livingroom. The dark green carpet covering the floor spoke of Shego's doing as did the large plasma screen TV resting in the middle of the entertainment console on the far end of the room. A black couch sat a few feet from the TV flanked by two recliners on either side, one green the other pink and each with stand up lamb behind them. An oak coffee table sat in the middle of the arrangement and was in perfect reaching distance from either the couch or one of the chairs.

"Pretty spankin', huh?" Kim asked once she noticed Anna's admiration of her house.

"Yeah," Anna replied nearly breathless.

"Glad you like it, just don't start drooling over it. We have enough problems with that with Shin here," Shego said as she held up the now sleeping baby up a bit. "And speaking of whom, I'm gonna go put her to bed. Seems our little drive knocked her out."

"Always does," Kim smirked. "Just be careful not to wake her when you put her in the crib."

"I think I can handle it Princess. I mean I did carry her around for nine months."

"I know, I just don't want to have to drive around anymore tonight."

At that Anna gave her an odd look.

"Driving around always seems to put Shin to sleep," Kim explained. "Sometimes it's the only thing."

"Which means when she's old enough to get a job she's going to repay for some of the gas we've wasted on her," Shego joked as she headed towards an archway on the other side of the room.

Kim let out an irritated sigh at the fact that her partner had been able to get away with the last word, knowing that any kind reprimand she could have dealt out would have waked Shin. Instead she just shook her head and resigned herself to getting Shego back for that one later.

"So how can you afford all this?" Anna asked, breaking Kim of her thoughts.

"Well..." Kim started a little sheepishly. "I'm kinda ashamed to admit this but because of Shego."

"Shego?"

"Yeah, she found the place and put the down payment on it. My parents helped out a bit too, but as far as furnishing the place and fixing it up, it was pretty much all her."

Anna let out a low impressed whistle. "She must have quite a fortune stashed away to afford all this. No doubt from all her time a thief."

"Oh _please_ tell me we're not going to start that conversation again," Shego pleaded as she walked back into the room.

"Well it's true, right?"

"Yes it's true. I got all my money from my time as a thief and henchwoman. Despite all his numerous other flaws, Dr. D was really good at setting aside money to pay his crew. And since I was his #1 I got the biggest paycheck."

"For hurting people," Anna replied, placing her hands on her hips.

Shego rolled her eyes at the all too familiar posture.

"Feel free to jump in here at anytime Kimmie," she remarked.

"Anna, we've discussed all this already and we've reached an agreement," Kim started to explain. "Once she's back to her ideal weight, Shego's going to make up for buying the house and everything with her villain money by getting back into the hero business as a member of Team Possible."

"Really?" Anna question. "I...guess that works. What does Ron think about all this?"

"He's...less than enthused, but willing to work with it."

"Yeah, so now Stoppable will have _two_ competent, kick ass women making sure he doesn't get himself killed."

"Shego!" Kim scowled. "What have I told you about making fun of Ron?"

"Not to do it when you're around," Shego replied in the tone of a bored child.

"I said not to do it at all."

"Whatever," she shrugged as she headed for the couch.

Kim sighed as she turned back to Anna.

"So anyway, that's the preliminary plan and pretty much what's going on around here right now. I do feel a little bad about not being able to help out more finically but well...it's not like I can go babysit anymore."

"You could always do that thing I suggested," Shego muttered as she flipped through a magazine.

"I am _not_ going to start charging people!" Kim protested.

"Why not?" the raven haired woman countered, half turning to look at her. "Team Impossible does it. You little friend Jen does it. Hell, even Global Justice collects paychecks from the UN."

"And that's great for all them, but Team Possible doesn't collect money from the people we help."

"But just think about how much we could make! It's a goldmine! Don't you think so?" she asked, looking over at Anna who, not surprisingly, had an identical look to Kim's on her face. "Wrong person to ask."

"Well this is all been...interesting, but I think I'm gonna go to bed myself. Still a little tired from everything that's happened today," Anna explained.

"Right. Here, let me show you the guest room," Kim said as she lead her clone out of the room.

They walked through the same archway Shego had gone through earlier which Anna found out opened up into a small hallway with two doors at either end and another one in between the two. Kim lead her towards the one at the right end of the hall and stopped just short of the door.

"Well here it is," she announced. "You're gonna have to tell me what you think of it cause...well you'll be the first person to stay in it."

"I'm sure it'll be just fine," Anna replied as she looked around the hallway.

She stopped at the door the was only a few inches away from the door to the guest.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Uh...bathroom," Kim admitted. "Shego said she didn't want to hear it when either one of us or a guest went to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Or...ever."

"So you stuck the poor guest with having to listen to it?"

Kim hung her head in shame and remained silent. Feeling a little guilty, Anna placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to manage as comforting a smile as she could.

"Hey don't worry about it. At least if I have to go the bathroom I don't have go that far," she said half heartedly.

Kim took the comment as best she could, since it was essentially coming from herself, and returned the smile. She was about to let Anna go into the room when something suddenly occurred to her.

"Oh! Wait here!" she instructed before dashing towards the other end of the hall to her bedroom.

Anna watched as Kim rifled through a few dresser drawers for a moment then came back towards here with another bundle of clothes. This time it was just a pair of sweat pants and a small blue tank top with a green star on the front.

"Just in case you want to sleep in something more comfortable," Kim explained as she handed the clothes to the other girl.

"Thanks," Anna replied as she took them. "For everything."

"Like I said earlier it's no big. And I promise you, no matter what happens tomorrow we'll get this all straightened out."

The cloned girl nodded then said her goodnights to her host before pushing open the door and stepping into the guestroom. It was a med-sized room that more than served it's purpose as a guestroom and in fact could probably hold someone full time with little difficulty. The green carpet continued inside, disturbed only by furniture resting on top of it in various places around the room. A full size bed sat in the far right corner with a window off to it's side so that the sun could shine in on a person's face if the blinds weren't drawn. At the other end of the room was a sliding mirror door for the closet which actually reflected most of the room back to give it the appearance of being even larger. An oak dresser the same style as the coffee table sat with it's own mirror on the wall adjacent to the bed while a very small night stand was right next to the bed.

Anna smiled as she kicked off her shoes and set the sleeping attire down on the edge of the dresser.

_I don't know what Kim was worried about, this place looks real nice,_ she thought as she pulled the hair tied out. _Definitely won't mind staying here for the night. Maybe a little longer._

She tucked that thought away for later as she took off the hoodie and caprice and replaced them with the tank top and sweats. After carefully placing the clothes in the top drawer of the dress she walked over to the bed and pulled the pink sheets and comforter back. She fixed the pillows a bit to a style that looked comfortable to her then laid down and pulled the covers back over her. It was a soft and supportive bed and certainly something she could find herself sleeping comfortably on.

That is if she could ever get to sleep. Despite her body's fatigue her mind simply refused to settle down. Her fears from earlier in the day came back and she once again found herself wondering what she was going to do after everything with this W.E.E. business got straightened out. Part of her still wanted to stay here with Kim, especially after how welcoming her family had been, but another part of her wanted to go out and do something for herself. Maybe go see the world and really enjoy it instead of having to save it all the time. Maybe just go to college and get a degree in some form of law enforcement. She could always join Global Justice as well since she knew they're looking to add Kim to their roster. She would probably change her name though, for while Anna was a good name she wanted something that was a little more her own. Something that would separate her from Kim.

But that was the problem, wasn't it? No matter what she did or what she called herself, in the back of her mind she'd always know that she was nothing more than a copy of Kim Possible. Not even a real person, just a thing created in a lab somewhere for who know's what reason. All the early memories she had would never be her own and even her way of dealing with things would come from experiences based on what Kim had done. If that was the case, then could she ever _truly_ find her path or was she destined to just follow the path that someone else had created?

"Being a clone sucks," she muttered haplessly.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes: **And there you have it, the beginning to the official second story in the "Maternal Instinct" universe. Probably not how you all expected me to proceed, but what can I say I'm a sucker for a good clone story. At least I hope this is a good one. Let me know how I did in some reviews.

Oh and I can tell you this the name Anna is just a holder name for the most of the fic and the Kim clone will get a new one by the story's end. I just didn't want to call her Kim2 or the Kim clone throughout the whole thing. I think the name will be sound familiar to some as I plan on using something that's a bit of a homage to another famous clone. Won't got into details who though. You'll just have to read and find out. As will you have to come back to see what will happen with the Shego clone.

Til next time. Later!


	2. The More They Stay The Same

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Seeing Double**

**Chapter 2: ...The More They Stay the Same**

Anna smiled softly as she stared down at the sleeping baby in the crib beneath her. Her restless mind had finally forced her awake earlier in the morning and at first the fear of waking up the other members of the household kept her confined to the guestroom where performed a few stretches and practice moves to see how well she could utilize the memories in her head. Like everything in her fresh life, it felt odd to "know" the techniques for years but just start to put them into practice today. Still, in spite of that, or more likely because of it, she felt she mastered the techniques enough to get her by in a fight. After all she was able to break out of a W.E.E. compound just seconds after being "born".

Unfortunately, the exercises did little to calm her troubled mind so after she was done she decided to explore the house a little more. She did feel a little bad about sneaking around someone else's house, but in a way it was her house as well so she shouldn't feel that bad. Besides, Kim told her she was family and what did family do best other than snoop around each other's homes?

Her exploring led her to the basement where she found the main room had been converted into a exercise/training room filled with training dummies, punching bags, weights and various other things that any crime fighting cheerleader or former thief would need to keep in shape. She was tempted to let out some of her frustrations out on the punching bags, but again the thought of waking up the others put a halt to that plan. Instead she went back upstairs and eventually found her way into Shin's room. She had practically tip-toed over to the crib then leaned against the railing to stare down a the sleeping infant.

She didn't know how long she had been in standing there like that and she really didn't care. For some reason looking at the small, pale green baby calmed her troubled mind. She wasn't sure if it was Kim's motherly instincts towards Shin that did it or just Shin herself, but either way she was happy.

"So I guess if I am Kim's sister than that would make me your aunt, huh?" she asked softly, more to herself than the baby. "But I guess in some way since I am Kim's clone I could also be considered your mother. Or one of them at least." She sighed and hung her head. "This whole thing is confusing."

She looked back down at Shin to see her fidgeting slightly in her sleep and the smile returned.

"But you really don't care do you?" Anna asked again, this time reaching down to carefully stroke the small tuft of red hair standing out amidst the more dominate black hair. "Nope you just care about your own little world. Must be nice. Selfish little thing."

"Better be careful, that's my daughter you're talking about," a good natured scolding came from behind her.

Anna turned to see Kim leaning against the doorframe with her arm crossed over her chest. Like Anna she was still dressed in her sleep attire which also consisted of a light tank top and a pair of sweat pants. Kim smiled at her clone/sister before pulling herself off the doorframe and walking over to the crib as well.

"Hey I didn't mean anything by it," Anna defended herself.

"I know, I was just joking," Kim replied as she looked down at Shin herself. "Still, you can't blame me for being a little overprotective."

"After everything you went through just to see that she was born? No, I can't."

"So you remember too, huh?"

"Yeah. Like I said, the recent memories are the most clear, it's the earlier stuff that's fuzzy."

Kim nodded a bit absently as she continued to look down at Shin.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" she asked, though it was more rhetorical than anything else.

"Yeah. You're very lucky," Anna replied.

"You know I never thought I'd be a mom this early in life but when I look down at her like this I don't have any regrets at all. Course when she wakes up crying at three in the morning that's another story, but still I'm glad she came into my life." Kim then shook her head as if in a daze and looked back at Anna somewhat sheepishly. "Sorry I didn't mean to ignore you there."

"Hey it's no big. Believe me I can understand," the other redhead remarked. "But what _are_ we gonna do about...this," she questioned, gesturing between the two of them.

"Well for now I had Wade contact Global Justice last night and I just got a message this morning that they'll be sending a ride to pick us up," Kim explained as the two exited the room. "I called Ron too so hopefully he'll be here before the GJ shows up."

"OK, so then what-"

Anna stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Shego walking a bit groggily out of the bathroom. Like the two younger girls she had on her sleeping clothes which was mostly an oversized dark green T-shirt that hung a little past her thighs. What had stopped the clone girl though was the very surprising sight of the former villainess wearing pink bunny slippers. She pointed to them as Shego walked past them and started to say something when Kim cut her off.

"Don't ask," she advised.

"They're comfortable. Let's just leave it at that," Shego added, having guessed what Kim was talking about.

"O...kay," Anna remarked as the three stepped into the living room.

She stayed near the archway they had just passed through as Shego headed directly for the couch and Kim headed towards the kitchen. Shego had just picked up the remote for the TV and right before her butt hit the soft couch cushions, the doorbell rang. She growled a bit before forcing herself back up into a standing position and placing the remote back on the table. She spotted Kim walking out of the kitchen but motioned for her to stay there.

"I got it, I got it," she grumbled as she walked towards the front door.

She pulled it open and wasn't very surprised to see Ron standing there, already in full mission gear. His timing always did seem to be the worst.

"Ron," she greeted with forced hospitality.

"Shego," he greeted back with the same forced politeness.

She stepped aside to let him in and he nodded politely but kept his attention focused on Kim, who was still standing in the small hallway leading to the kitchen.

"Ron, you're here early," she said with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah well, since this is the last summer before I might go off to college my mom is forcing me to do years with of neglected housework everyday day now. To be honest, getting the mission call was a life saver. So now what's the problem?"

He inadvertently answered his own question when he happened to look over his left shoulder when he noticed somebody else out of the corner of his eye. His mind stopped so quickly at the sight of another Kim standing at the other end of the room he could swear he heard tires squeaking. His jaw practically dropped to the floor and for the next several seconds his head snapped back and fourth between the two identical girls. At his friend's odd movements, Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and he too was struck by the unusual sight, even by their standards.

"Bu-wha-ha-who-ah-HUH?!" Ron stammered as he tried to remember English.

"Clone," Shego said nonchalantly.

That one word seemed to be the only explanation the boy needed as he instantly snapped out of his daze and the confused look left his face.

"Oooh," he mused in a knowing fashion. "See I would have said long lost twin sister who just now recovered her memories."

"That's because _you_ watch too much 'Agony County'," Shego remarked as she walked back over to the couch.

"Only to stay current!"

"Even though we're not in high school anymore?" Kim countered.

"Hey, people in college could watch it too."

"I'm amazed anyone still watches it. Show hasn't been good since Dylan left," Shego said dryly.

Ron pointed an accusatory finger at her and acted like he was about to say something, but stopped when Kim placed a calming hand on his shoulder and shook her head gently. He relented and turned his attention to the second Kim still standing on the other side of the room.

"So...you're a clone, huh?" he asked.

"That's what they tell me," she tried to joke.

"And you're sure she's not one of Drakken?" Ron asked, looking back at Kim.

"No we already figured that out," Kim informed him.

"Yeah when _someone_ sprayed a kind of soda in my face!" Anna growled, glaring at Shego.

"Hey I said I was sorry for that!" Shego protested.

"No you didn't!"

She sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry I sprayed cola in you face. Happy?"

"It'll do."

"OK if she's not one of Drakken's then where did she come from?" Ron asked.

"W.E.E.," Kim replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh right. Guess they would have the technology to do that," the blonde remarked before looking over at the second Kim again. "So what do we call you?"

"For now I'm just going by 'Anna'," the girl replied.

"That fits. I guess," he mused. "So what's the plan?"

"Well Wade said that after he contacted you he got a hold of Global Justice and said that they'd be sending a carrier to pick us up sometime in the morning. I was hoping I'd at least have time for breakfast first," Kim explained.

Ron gave her a worried look. "Uh...is that a good idea? Last I heard you still weren't all that good in the kitchen and much fire was involved."

"I wonder who could have told you that?" the redhead replied, casting a suspicious glance towards Shego, who merely shrugged in return. "Anyway, I was just going to get a bowl of cereal, no big."

"Oh Kim that won't do for a proper breakfast. Now if you have some eggs, cheese, veggies and some ham laying around I can whip you up some of my famous Stoppable omelets."

Before Kim could reply to Ron's generous offer, a loud whirling sound came from outside and the sudden kicking up of wind in a condensed, circular patter told them all that the GJ hoverjet had arrived. She sighed and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry Ron looks like I'll have to take a rain check on the omelets," she said.

"No problemo, we'll just schedule it for later. Trust me, I'm gonna be up in the mornings for awhile," Ron replied with a sight and a slight slump of his shoulders.

"You'll make it through. Now can you tell them to wait a few minutes while Anna and I get changed into our mission gear?"

"You got it KP."

"Good," Kim nodded then looked over to her "sister". "Come on, I think I have some spare mission clothes I can lend you."

"Actually, if it's all the same to you I'd rather pick out my own set of mission gear," Anna said.

"Well I guess that's not a problem. Can I ask why?"

"I just figured why make this any more confusing than it already is?"

"Good point."

Anna nodded and then the two walked back into the master bedroom for Kim to get her mission gear and for Anna to pick out something of her own. It took her only a minute or so of digging before she found something she felt would work then quickly went back to the guest room to change. She reentered the living room a few seconds later to find Kim and Ron already waiting for her. As she did, Kim cast a rather doubtful eye on the outfit she had chosen. It wasn't much different than what she had worn the day before, she still have the blue hoodie and black pants, but now she was wearing a red long sleeve shirt underneath the hoodie with a pair of red gloves that Kim forgot she even had. The standard mission belt hung around her waist as well as it did on Kim and the outfit was topped off by a pair of black boots. Anna's hair was also pulled back into the pony tail she had worn yesterday.

"So what do you think?" she asked after seeing the odd look on Kim's face.

"It's...alright I guess. But it's not much different from what you're just wearing," Kim stated plainly.

"Yeah I know, but this...feels right somehow."

"I think it looks badical," Ron spoke up.

"Spankin'!" Rufus cheered from Ron's pocket, giving a small thumbs up.

"Personally I think it's too many layers," Shego remarked from where she was now standing by the hallway leading to the kitchen.

"You would," Anna retorted, a small smile betraying her annoyed tone.

"Yeah, well anyway, here Princesses catch," the former thief announced as she tossed them both a power bar. "Not a real breakfast, but it works."

"Those motherly instincts are really starting to kick in, huh?" Kim quipped with a playful grin.

"Just making sure one of you will come back to help me be a mother," Shego replied as she walked over to Kim. "I love Shin and all, but this is definitely a job I don't want to do by myself."

"Have we found something even the might Shego's afraid of?" the red head asked as she took a step closer.

"Not afraid, just not stupid enough to think I can do it on my own."

"Uh...not to break up this romantic, but still somehow very creepy-at least to me-moment, but the GJ guys are signaling for us to go," Ron spoke up.

Shego let out an annoyed sigh and glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Always know how to spoil the moment, don't you Stoppable?" she muttered then turned back to Kim. "Anyway, have fun and make sure to kick someone in the head for me."

"I will," Kim said.

The two shared a quick kiss before Kim and Anna joined Ron by the door. The latter two waved a quick goodbye to Shego before exiting through the doorway and into the awaiting hoverjet. Shego watched through the window as the high tech vehicle lifted off and zoomed out of sight in less than a minute. The peace of it's departure lasted less then a second before it was replaced by the high pitch cry coming from Shin's room. Shego let out another sigh and stared at the spaced where the GJ jet sat just moments before.

"Sure Kim, leave _me_ with the really hard job," she joked to herself before going to tend to her child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at Global Justice headquarters, the three were escorted to the main debriefing room where they found Dr. Director waiting for them along with another agent sitting across from her at the large, rectangular table. What shocked them was that the agent present was the "number one", Will Du, that they had met before but rather a man in his late 20's/early 30's with spiked, black hair and looking much more relaxed and friendly than the uptight Du. He was, however, dressed in the standard blue GJ uniform. He looked up with Dr. Director as the three entered the room gave them all a polite nod and smile.

"Kim, Ron, nice to see you again," Dr. Director greeted as she shook each of their respective hands then turned to the third member of the group. "And you are...?"

"Going with Anna for the time being," the girl replied, taking the offered hand and shaking it.

"Pleased to meet you as well. Though from what Wade told me we've already met in a fashion," she flashed a quick, and surprising, grin before turning towards the other agent. "This is agent Edward Fynn, our second best agent."

"Just call me Ed," the man replied as he stood and shook their hand as well.

"Dude if you're the second best agent, doesn't that mean-oof!" Ron started to asked, but was stopped by a double set of elbows to the ribs.

Ed let out an exasperated sigh as he sat back down. "Yes, it means I lost out to Will Du."

"How?" Ron asked before either Kim or Anna could still him.

"I'm afraid that's classified Global Justice information about our training procedures," Dr. Director spoke up.

"He did better than me on the written tests," Ed admitted, ignoring the rather cold look Betty was giving him. "Which is why I hate those things cause they never really give realistic scenarios."

"Dude, don't even get me started," Ron sympathized.

"So then you understand."

"Oh yeah. Word problems? Never made any sense to me at all."

"At least they weren't your eligibility to handle top secret, high tech weaponry," Ed remarked, tossing a glance towards Dr. Director. "Could cause some problems for people who aren't that good at them and others who're good at faking their way through them."

"I assure you the results of those tests are highly scrutinized, _Ed,"_ she replied, placing an emphasis on his name as she glared at him again with her single eye.

"And yet somehow they helped promote Will Du to the top of the list."

"Despite his certain...lack of people skills, Will is a very competent agent."

"Coulda fooled me," Kim found herself muttering.

While she looked completely surprised and appalled by herself-and earned funny looks from Ron and Anna-Ed simply gestured to her in the classic "Thank You!" posed.

"See? That's what I'm saying," he said triumphantly. "Will may be a descent agent in your...eye but he's still got his flaws. The biggest of which is walking around like he's got a huge stick shove right up his-"

"Ed!" Dr. Director shouted, cutting him off. She then took a moment to compose herself. "We can discuss the merits of Agent Du in later in private. For now, I think we should get to the matter at hand."

"Alright," he agreed with a shrug.

"Good. Now then," she turned back to the three still standing teens. "Why don't you three take a seat and we'll begin our debriefing."

The three nodded before taking their seats as Dr. Director sorted some papers in front of her.

"Now from what Wade told me, I understand that Anna there is a clone of you Kim, correct?" she asked in a clinical manner.

"I think that's pretty obvious at this point," Kim retorted.

The older woman quirked an eyebrow at the oddly sarcastic remark from the redhead.

_She might be spending a bit _too_ much time with Shego,_ she mentally noted. Out loud she continued: "And you think W.E.E. was behind this and still have a clone of Shego?"

"I don't _think_, I know," Anna said forcefully. "I was there. I saw her."

"And you want to go save her?"

"Yes."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on!" Ron shouted, having his hands in front of him. "_That's_ what this mission is?! To save another Shego?!"

"Yes Ron, that's the mission," Kim admitted in an somewhat exhausted voice.

"But...why?!"

"Look I know you and Shego still have problems getting along, but ask yourself this, would you rather have another Shego on our side or on W.E.E.'s side?"

Ron took a moment to think of the two alternatives and shuddered a bit at the latter.

"Our side," he said reluctantly.

"Exactly," Kim replied with a small grin. "Besides, it's not right that W.E.E. thinks they can just create people and program them to believe whatever."

"I agree," Dr. Director spoke up. "Which is why I'm allowing you the use of whatever resources we have at our disposal."

"I appreciate that, but really we just need to find a way back to the island Anna said the lab was on."

"If that doesn't sound like an entrance cue I don't know what does," a voice joked from behind the main door to the room.

All eyes turned to watch as it slid open to reveal another man in a Global Justice uniform. This one had short, cropped light brown hair and a pair of thin rimmed glassed with rectangular lenses that accented his sapphire eyes. A playful smirked tugged at his face as he waltzed into the room with a confident stride.

"Ah, right on time," Dr. Director smiled. "Kim, Ron, Anna, I'd like you all to meet Roy Hughes, head of our intelligence division."

He smiled and waved at the three at first, then gave Kim and Anna a serious, inspecting look for a few seconds.

"So which one of you is the real Kim Possible?" he asked with his hand on his chin.

"That would be me," the redhead with her hair down replied, holding her hand up a bit.

"Well then I've really got to shake your hands," Agent Hughes said enthusiastically as he held out a hand towards her.

Kim gave him an odd look at first, but quickly recovered and held out her own hand towards him, which he shook with vigor.

"I've got to thank you Kim, you're the whole reason I have this job," he confessed.

"I am?"

"Yeah. After that incident with Professor Green, GJ realized their intel department was a little...let's say lacking so they brought me on board. Really a sweet gig actually."

"Well then I guess you're welcome Agent Hughes."

"Oh please, call me Roy."

"Well, _Roy_ you think you can share some of this precious intel with us?" Ed asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Never like me having fun, do you?" Roy quipped before he pulled out a small remote control from a pouch on his waist.

With the press of a button the lights in the room dimmed a bit as an overhead projector slid down from a panel in the ceiling. It flashed to life with a low hum as an almost blinding light filled up most of the bare wall near the table. The empty, white square was soon filled with an aerial image of a small island covered with almost completely with trees.

"This is a small island off in the Atlantic that most people don't pay attention to because it's suppose to uninhabited," he started to explain. "But given the situation we have here, that obviously isn't the case."

"How can you be so sure this is the island?" Dr. Director asked in a clinical tone.

"Because the shipping lanes of the trolling that Anna said picked her up cross very close to the island. Certainly close enough for her to float over to them if she had jumped off one of the cliffs like she said she did."

"Trust me, I did," Anna remarked.

"Oh I believe you. Especially since upon closer investigation we found some odd energy readings coming from the island."

"Odd, how?" Ed asked.

"You mean other than the fact that they're there in the first place?" Roy quipped with a smile. "Well...we're not quite sure what they are yet, but definitely looks like could be some kind of defensive system."

"But I didn't notice any when I left," Anna pointed out.

"Ah, but I'm sure since that spectacular failure they learned to redouble their efforts."

"And they could do that this fast?" Kim asked in amazement. "I mean it's only been a few days since Anna escape."

"Hey I've only been at this a few hours and I've already figured _this_ much out."

"So what kind of options are we looking at as far as entry points go?" Ed asked, steering the conversation back on track.

"Well without further info on what exactly their defensive capabilities are, I suggest a straight landing right along this cliff back," Roy replied, using a laser pointer to indicate a small clearing on the edge of the landing.

"That's the cliff I jumped from," Anna said, more to herself than any of the others.

"That works out perfectly then, since you know the area already."

"OK since I'm usually the one who does, I'll go ahead and ask the stupid question," Ron spoke up. "Won't they see us coming?"

"Actually that's not stupid at all, I was just about to ask that question myself," Dr. Director stated.

"Really? Cool!"

"I thought that already and that's where the R&D really love my plan," Roy said. "They want to use it a chance to test out the new cloaking device."

"Cloaking device?" Kim repeated.

"Yes," Dr. Director nodded. "Remember that invisible base Dr. Drakken used to evade for a time?"

"You mean the one he used right before trying to sell that weirdo, mind controlling shampoo?" Ron asked in his own unique way.

"That's the one," she confirmed. "Among other things we're able to salvage from the wreckage was the main control console to Drakken's cloaking device. Our tech department has been working on it for months to adapt it to some our ships but last I heard they're still in the beta stage," the one-eyed woman remarked, staring expectantly up at Roy.

"Hey don't look at me, tech's not my department," he replied with a shrug.

"Actually, as luck would have it, I was just talking to Tapping about this the other day and she's convinced that the one carrier they have done is ready to go," Ed spoke up. "Should be enough to hold me, those three and few other agents."

"And you trust her judgement on the matter?"

"Wouldn't be the first time I put my life in her hands."

"Expect this time it's not just _your_ life," Kim pointed out.

"Thought you liked throwing yourself head first into danger?" he asked mischievous smile.

"I do, but I'm not very keen on throwing other people into danger along with me."

Ron was about to remark on that comment, but stopped himself when he realized it was best just to leave it alone.

"I appreciate that concern Kim, but all my agents are highly trained for just this kind of thing," Dr. Director reassured her.

"Besides, I'm willing to let you guys go in first. Just think of us as your backup," Ed clarified.

Kim leaned back in the chair as she thought about it for a moment. In truth, she did have Wade contact Global Justice because they knew more about W.E.E. than she did, but she was just hoping for information on what they were capable of and more importantly a ride to the island. Going in there as part of a GJ unit felt a little...off to her, but it was kind of reassuring to know that someone besides Ron had her back if something did go horribly wrong. Not that it would, but having a backup plan never hurt.

"Alright, I guess that sounds fair," she conceded.

"Excellent," Dr. Director remarked with a nod. "Now then, Roy, why don't you show them to the hanger and let them look at the carrier they'll be in for the mission." She paused for a second in thought. "Also stop by the cafeteria and let them get something to eat. We might have in advertently interrupted their breakfast plans."

"_That's_ an understatement," Kim muttered.

"Well then let's see what we can scrounge up," Roy said cheerfully as he lead the three out the door. "Now mind you I can't promise much..."

The door slid closed as soon as the last of the small group was out of the room, leaving Dr. Director and Ed there by themselves. There was a moment of silence as Ed repositioned himself to look over at her with a critical eye.

"You have something to say?" she asked.

"Just want to make sure you think this a good idea," he stated.

"I believe so. Ethical issues aside, having another Shego-one that's _not_ trying to loose baby weight at the moment-on our side would be a huge advantage. At the very least it would strike a critical blow against not only Gemini's forces but other would-be world conquers as well."

"That's assuming of course either Shego actually wants to go back to playing hero."

"I know the real Shego does at least. Having that baby changed her fundamental ways. I'm positive that once she's back in shape she'll fight alongside Kim and strengthen Team Possible in ways we can't even imagine."

"And this other Shego?"

Dr. Director took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she propped her elbows on the table and tented her hands over her jaw.

"That...I don't know," she confessed.

"Exactly. There's a lot of things that could go wrong with this idea. Now I'm not saying that in theory it's a bad one, and you know I'll support whatever plan you come up with, but I just want to make sure this isn't something you're going to learn to regret later."

"Ed, if we don't get to that other Shego in time, I think it's something we're _all_ going to regret."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a trip to the cafeteria, where Ron and Rufus scarfed down unhealthy amounts of cheese, and another trip by the hanger to see inspect the carrier they would be riding in-which included much technobabble from Agent Tapping that went over _all_ their heads-Kim, Ron and Anna stepped into the vehicle along with Ed and five other Global Justice agents. It was a little cramped but everyone was still able to find a seat and make themselves relatively comfortable.

While Kim discussed strategy over with Ed and the other GJ agents talked amongst themselves, Ron looked over at the girl sitting next to him. Except for the different mission clothes, she looked exactly like Kim when she had her hair tied back. Course they shouldn't be a surprise since she was a clone of his best friend, but it still felt a little weird. While having two Kims around was definitely a good thing for the world, he wasn't sure exactly how he felt about it. On the one hand it would be cool to have someone like Kim to hang around with since the original was going to be doing the mother thing with Shego, but on the other hand hanging out with a KP look-a-like who was single might bring up some old feelings he was really trying to suppress.

_Course since she's a clone she's probably single as well so maybe..._ part of his mind told him, only to be quickly blocked by his more rational side. _No! I can't do that, it would just be too awkweird. For Kim and for me. Plus it'd show I can't really move on and make me seem pathetic, which is something I really don't want to do with Shego around. The best thing to do is just leave it be and focus on the mission._

Unfortunately, as is often his problem, Ron's mouth decided to act freely from his mind.

"So Anna, I take it you're single, huh?" he asked.

_Dammit! _he scolded himself mentally.

Anna gave him an odd look for a second before she answered.

"Well...yeah. I mean I was just 'born' a few days ago so it's not like I've had time to go out and look for someone," she replied in matter-of-factly.

"Right, yeah, sorry. Wasn't thinking there."

She nodded absently and they were quiet again. At least for a few seconds until Ron's mouth decided to act up again.

"Well I'm sure when all this is settled and you do try to find someone special you'll have no problems there," he said, adding a nervous laugh at the end.

"I guess. Just haven't really had time to think about it, or much at all for that matter," she confessed, not really sure why she was airing so much, but it felt natural. "Actually now that I _do_ think about it, I'm not really sure if there _is_ anyone for me out there. I mean, really who would want to date a clone?"

"You mean a clone of Kim Possible? I think that line would go around the block. Twice."

"Maybe. But then that just brings up the question of if they're actually dating me for me or for the fact that I look like Kim," Anna countered with a heavy sigh.

"Ah, don't be down. I'm sure there are plenty of guys out there that would appreciate you for you. You know, out there...in...here," Ron muttered, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Anna's eyes widened and her mouth hung open a bit at the _very_ clear memory of the last time he had used those words and what they're not-so-hidden meaning. When she recovered from her initial shock she glanced over at him to see him still looking at her sideways but with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. What she was about to say next also brought up bad memories, but she knew it was better to get it out of the way now rather than hurt him more by stringing him along.

"Ron," she began delicately.

"Oh," he sighed, cutting her off and slumping his shoulders.

Anna found herself a bit annoyed at his presumption.

"You don't know what I was going to say," she argued.

"Yes I do. I know that tone of voice, that's the 'I have really bad news but I don't want to say it in a bad way' voice that always leads to someone getting dumped. Trust me, I've heard it enough to recongized it. Especially with _that _particular voice."

"Right I guess you would. But I'm not trying to hurt you just for the sake of hurting you."

"I know. And it's my own stupid fault for thinking this time would be any different."

"You're not stupid," she said softly as she placed a hand over his. "I could understand the reasoning behind it and I'm a bit flattered, but you have to remember I have Kim's memories of why you two didn't work out and they're just too strong to work past them. I'm sorry."

"It's-it's OK. I guess I was just trying to..."

"You're trying to get Kim back, I understand that. But I'm not Kim. In fact, no matter how this mission turns out, afterwards I really want to try to find my own way not just rehash thing the things Kim did."

Ron gave her a funny look at that statement which made her reflect on her choice of words.

"That didn't come out right," she remarked.

"No it didn't," he agreed.

"Look, I'm sure you'll find someone out there for you. You just need to find away to move past Kim."

"That's easy for you to say, you've got the memory of how she moved on," he replied, sounding more bitter than he meant to be.

"Yes, I do," she said firmly. "And it's not as easy as you want to think. Do you know why she didn't talk to you for a few weeks after you two broke up?"

He shook his head.

"Because she couldn't even think about you with out breaking down into tears. It hurt her so much to do what she did, but she knew it was for the best. She realized that she after awhile she wouldn't be able to return the love you're giving her and she knew it wasn't right to do that to you." She paused to swallow the lump that was forming her in throat. Apparently those memories where a lot stronger than she thought. "To be brutally honest here, she thought she was the one failing _you_ and that _you_ deserved better."

Ron blinked as he just sat there and stared at her. If it was anyone else saying that he would just assume they were telling him what he wanted to hear. Truthfully, Anna could be doing that as well, but the hurt behind her eyes told him more than he needed to know. It was the truth. The truth that even Kim couldn't bring herself to him. He could be mad at her for that, but seeing how painful it was for someone who just had the memories of that event he could imagine how painful it was for someone who actually _lived _it. In fact, he didn't have to imagine it, he knew that pain all too well. Still, to hear her side of it...

"That's..." he tried to find something to say.

"Not what you're expecting?" she ventured.

He shook his head. "But...thanks. I...I think I understand now."

"You're welcome. But I think you need to talk to the real Kim about it at some point."

"Yeah, I know. Not right now though. Game time and all that."

Anna nodded in understanding as they both took deep breaths to try to push those feelings down and get back into the right frame of mind.

"What were you two just talking about?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know, just shooting the breeze. Hoping to get to this other Shego on time," Ron said rather unconvincingly.

Kim narrowed her eyes a bit at the two, but decided not to press the issue any further. At least not right now. Instead she decided to refocus their attention on the mission at hand.

"Alright, well, Ed and I have worked up the best way to approach," she said.

"It's really not the most eloquent plan I've ever come up with, but it should get the job done," Ed admitted.

"So what _is_ the plan?" Anna asked, leaning forward to look at the map laying between Kim and Ed.

"Basically, we're going to set down in the cliff you said you jumped off of and let you out there. After that you're going to make your way back to the compound to find this other Shego and bring her back here."

"You're right, that's not really much of a plan," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but we figured it was the way to proceed," Ed remarked. "The three of you can get in there a lot easier than a squad of Global Justice agents. Even if it is just a squad of six."

"But you'll have our backs, right?" Kim asked.

"Yep. Once you disembark I'll give you an hour to contact us before we storm the place, guns ablazin'. So if that happens you might want to duck."

"Guns? I thought GJ was non lethal?"

"Strictly stunners. They'll wake up with a headache, but nothing serious."

"Isn't an hour kind of a tight schedule?" Anna wondered.

"Actually, considering the present company I thought it was kind generous," Ed retorted with a sly smile.

"Yeah here's got you there," Ron agreed. "With one KP this mission would be easy but with two it'll be a breeze."

"Well...I'm not sure about _that_," Kim stated modestly.

"No time to worry about it, we're here," Ed informed them as the ship suddenly came to a stop.

With a hiss of decompression, the main entrance slid open and the three teen heroes rushed outside.

"Remember, one hour!" Ed reminded them before disappearing as the door close.

Ron let out an impressed whistle as he stared at seemingly thin air.

"Gotta admit, that's a nice cloaking device," he mused.

"No time to admire their handy work Ron, we gotta go," Kim ordered then looked over at Anna. "So which way?"

"Uh..." she stalled as she tried to remember the direction she had come from. After a moment she pointed slightly to her right. "That way."

The other two nodded and followed her lead into the dense forest. Relying more on the instincts of what felt like the right direction rather than her hazy memory, Anna hoped she was leading them all in the right direction and more importantly not into the waiting clutches of any W.E.E. agents patrolling the woods. Surprisingly, the forest itself provided the most resistance with it thick patches of shrubs and vines. Even dealing with that, it only took them a few minutes to make it insight of the compound. They each took a place hiding behind a tree as they surveyed the area.

"Wade, can you shut down their security systems?" Kim asked into the Kimmunicator's view screen.

They clicking of the keyboard was the immediate answer, soon followed by Wade's disappointed head shake.

"Not at all at once, no," he told her. "But I can shut it down section by section. Just keep the Kimmunicator on and I'll be able to track you and tell you when to go."

"Right. So can you work on the front door?"

"Already on it."

The group waited only for a few seconds before the door slid open. Kim motioned for the other two to follow her and without a moment's hesitation they covered the small ground from there hiding place to the door and slipped through just as it closed again.

"Which way?" Kim asked Anna hurriedly.

The cloned girl looked from right to left as she tried to remember exactly which way she had come from when escaping this place.

"Uh...that way," she decided, pointing to her left.

"You're sure?"

"Mostly."

"It'll have to do it. Wade?"

"On it Kim!" the enthusiastic reply came.

Again there was a slight pause before the signal was given to go and they ran down the corridors as quickly as they could. It was a pattern that continued for several more minutes; running, stopping; running, stopping. It was certainly more tedious than what Kim was use to, but if kept them off of W.E.E.'s radar than it was worth it. It did strike her was odd that they had only seen a few enemy agents patrolling the hallways and those they did see they were easily able to avoid. The most reaction they had seen was one of them looking over his shoulder at where they had run from, but he shrugged it off and went about this business. She supposed she should be thankful for that, but something about the whole sitch was bugging her.

The didn't have much time to think it over, however, as a frightened screech from Ron broke her train of thought. Both she and Anna jerked their heads towards him to see what was wrong, and found him laying face down on the floor with his pants around his ankles and suspended in the air slightly thanks to the hanging nail they were stuck on.

"Oh man!" he whined as he tugged at them.

"SHHH!" the two redhead warned as they each slapped hand over his mouth and leaned closer.

As Ron nodded eagerly under their hands, Rufus jumped out of his pocket and tugged the patch of cloth loose.

"Thanks buddy," he whispered as he stood up and resecured his pants.

When that was done he looked back at Kim and Anna who're looking around the next corner. He walked up behind them and peered over their shoulders to see that the next corridor was empty as well.

"OK, I know we're not suppose to look gift horses in the mouth, but doesn't this seem _way_ too easy?" he asked against his better judgement.

"He's right. I had a lot more trouble than this getting out of here, I can't imagine it'd be this easy to get in," Anna remarked.

"I know," Kim agreed.

"So then this is probably a trap, huh?" Ron asked again.

"Yep," both girls answered.

"And we're just gonna keep going into it, aren't we?"

"Yep."

_We seriously need to start thinking of better plans,_ the blonde thought in dismay.

Nevertheless, he continued to follow the girls' leads and eventually they wound up staring at a door that Anna found _very_ familiar.

"That's it," she whispered, inclining her head towards the door.

"Then we're almost done. "With time to spare even," Kim mused as she looked down at her watch. "Wade, can you get the last door open?"

"You know Kim, just once I wish you'd ask me to do something difficult," the computer genius joked as he typed away.

"How about my parent's taxes this year?"

"Hey I said difficult, not impossible. By the way, you're good."

She looked up with the others to find the door now wide open. They searched the hallways one last time for any agents, and upon finding none, ran for the door as fast as they could. The room they entered amazed Kim and Ron at the amount of incubation tubes within it and made them wonder just what exactly Gemini planned to do with them all. Anna, meanwhile, felt a shiver run down her spine at being back in the place of her "birth". She pushed it aside, though, and continued on with the mission.

"Come on," she waved the other two forward as she began to walk through the room. "If I remember correctly the tube holding the other Shego should be right...about...here!"

They stopped in front of a pair of tubes that were sectioned off from the rest. At least, at one time it looked like it held a set of two tubes, but now there was only an blank space where one had been broke while the other sat...

"Empty!" Anna shouted in shock and frustration. "We're too late!"

She let out a small, irritated growl as she punched the glass cylinder.

"It's alright Anna," Kim said, putting a comforting hand on her clone's shoulders. "We'll find her. We just have to figure out where she is."

"She's right behind you," an all-too-familiar voice called out.

The three heroes turned to find a woman who looked exactly like Shego standing in front of the doorway. Well almost exactly like Shego. The most outstanding difference was her choice of apparel. Unlike the mixed green and black body suit of the original, this woman wore what appeared to be a straight black body suit topped with a green, half sized business jacket that, while buttoned up, was cut low enough to reveal a generous portion of her cleavage. Black gloves hands rested at her cocked hips while her green, knee high booted feet stood firmly on the floor, ready to pounce into action at any moment despite the dominate pose she was in. Her raven colored hair framed her face from the long ponytail it was pulled back into and judging by the malicious grin on her face and the devious twinkle in her eye it looked like she wasn't there waiting to be saved. Of course, the fifteen armed W.E.E. agents flanking her helped to verify that message.

"Boy have you lost your touch. Cause you three just walked head first into our trap," she gloated, her grin growing even wider.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes: **You know, this may be a first, but I actually don't have much to say here. Well other than the usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you think, all that good stuff. The story should only be one more chapter and I'll try to get that up as soon as I can, but not only do I have to get back to the second chapter of "Kim In Exile", but I also have a bunch of one shots just itching to be written. So I'll definitely be writing something, just not sure what.

There is one thing I'd like to mention. As you're probably all aware of by now, the Kim Possible Fannie awards are currently going on and this coming Wednesday January 31st, 2007 is the last day of voting. I have been nominated in three categories with two noms in one and would be very appreciative if some of you kind readers would go there and vote for me. You can find the website here:

http:// intbike. com/ fannie2. html

Just remove the spaces and you should be able to get there. Again votes are appreciated.

Oh, yes, I'm wondering if anyone can tell me why Anna's mission gear "feels right". It's a homage to something. I know there are a couple of you out there that can get it.


	3. The Parting of the Ways

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Seeing Double**

**Chapter 3: The Parting of the Ways**

Kim took in the scene around her through a daze of confusion and disbelief. In truth, it was one she had been in a number of times before; held hostage by a group of goons while Shego stood in front of her that annoying look of superiority on her face. But that was...before. Before Drakken's plan had backfired and impregnated her with some of Kim's DNA. Before Kim found out she was a parent to be. Before the two grew to actually like one another and certainly before they eventually became...lovers.

But now it was like none of that had ever happened. It was like they had been thrust back in time and back into their old roles of hero and villain. Except that this woman standing in front of her was not that Shego from those days that seemed like a lifetime ago now. No, this woman was some kind of twisted monster created by a man who thought himself worthy to play God. She wasn't Shego. At least not _her_ Shego.

The outfit alone made that fact perfectly clear. While the real Shego seemed to revel in her outfit being an almost swirled mix of black and green to show off her chaotic nature, this Shego cast a more professional light with her solid black body suit and green business style jacket. Even her gloves and boots where matched to offset the respective colors; black for the green jacket and green for the black suit. Her hair was also shorter. Whereas the real Shego's came down past her rear, this Shego had her hair cut to stop at her middle back and was tied back into a ponytail by two ties, one at the base of her neck and another down near the end of her hair.

Still, for all these cosmetic differences, Kim felt there had to be something of the Shego she knew and loved deep down inside this woman. After all, Anna was created with the memories of their time together, so it stood to reason that the Shego clone had them as well. She just had to find a way to reach out to her. Some way to help her remember who she was.

Of course that was easier said than done what with the fifteen W.E.E. agents still in the room guarding them and their equipment laying on a table across the room. Plus she still hadn't learned the clone's name. There was still one name she was sure would get a response out of her.

"Shego," Kim started in a cautious tone.

"Aahh! Bah, bah, bah, bah!"the clone remarked, wagging a finger shamefully forwards her.

"_Not_ Shego. I may have to look like her but I'm not taking her name or any version there of."

"Then what should we call you?"

"Jade."

"Jade?!" the three captured heroes shouted in surprise.

"Yes, Jade. Gotta problem with that?" the pale woman growled.

"I guess not but it doesn't seem very..." Kim said, struggling to find the right word.

"Shego-esque," Ron finished for her.

"Not a word, but yes, that."

"Exactly!" Jade cried out excitedly. "It's not something that Shego would think about, so it works perfectly for me. Besides, the mineral jade is a precious commodity and _I'm_ a precious commodity. At least to Gemini I am, so it fits. And green is my favorite color."

"Actually green is Shego's favorite color," Kim countered with a sly grin.

Jade glared at her through slitted eyes. "Shut up!"

"Hit a nerve, huh? Well then how about this? If you're created around the same time as Anna here then you-"

"Would remember all about your precious widdle baby you and Shego have a home?" she asked in a mockingly child like voice.

"Then you do remember," Anna whispered, more to herself than the others.

Jade's expression changed from one of mean spirited playfulness to one of bitterness and annoyance.

"Yeah I remember," she growled. "I remember it all. Every little bit of it."

She stepped forward with every word until she was almost in Anna's face. She stared at the girl who had been incubating next to her for awhile.

"And you want to know something?" she asked softly before turning her attention towards Kim. "I DON'T CARE!"

Although the statement was directly squared at Kim it shocked all three of them, but hit Kim and Anna the hardest. It reminded Kim of the animosity that existed between the two of them for so long before Shin was born and it helped confirmed to Anna that she was never going to find a soul mate in the other cloned woman. Even if she wasn't looking to start a relationship like Kim and Shego had, it would have been nice to connect with her on some level. But that one statement made it known to all present that "Jade" wasn't looking for a soul mate or even friends. She was only looking forward to carrying out whatever orders Gemini gave her. They had definitely failed at this mission.

"But...but...how can you not care?" Kim found herself asking.

"What do you want to hear?!" Jade shouted incredulously. "that that's how they 'programmed' me? That if it wasn't for that, then I'd run off with Anna and then you, Shego, her and me could spend our days together going out on double dates and just being one happy, really weird family?"

"I...I don't..."

"Well guess what Kimmie, that's never going to happen! I. Am. Evil! And I like it! Oh and you want to hear a nice, dirty little secret about your 'reformed' Shego?" the raven haired woman said with a sadistic smile as she pressed her face into Kim's again. "Something that she never told you? When she first found out about being pregnant and then came to live with you, you know what she felt?"

Kim shook her head slowly.

"Resentment! She resented Drakken, the baby, you, and most of all herself for being so damn weak for not having to guts to do with she _should_ have done and gotten rid of the damn thing! I bet you don't even know that during the first few weeks she thought of running out on you dozens of times. She just couldn't find it in her to go through with it."

Kim stared back at her in absolute horror. She had to be lying, she _had_ to be! She knew Shego wasn't happy with the sitch in the beginning and truthfully she wasn't sure if she was either, despite how in control she seemed. She also knew that Shego had thought at first about aborting Shin, but she couldn't have had as much hatred in her that she was seeing in Jade's eyes. This had to be some kind of side effect from the programming W.E.E. put into her. There was no way Shego could have hated their child that much at _any_ time during her pregnancy. Could she?

"Don't listen to her KP, she's just trying to mess with your head," Ron spoke up, trying to help Kim keep her wits together.

"Oh and let's all hear from Stoppable," Jade quipped. "The boy who wasn't good enough to keep Kim to himself."

"That's not true!" Kim snapped.

"Really? Then why is it you two aren't still together?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's none of your business," Anna spoked up, glaring at Jade.

"But it's yours, right? Cause you're a clone of Possible and you have all her memories so obviously you have the right to comment on it."

"No I don't. And neither do you. We don't really have the right to comment on anything in their lives cause we're not them, despite having their memories and faces, we're not Kim nor Shego."

"Now you're starting to get the picture," Jade smirked.

"So then tell me, what _were_ we created for?"

"Oh see now _there's_ a funny story. Turns out, Gemini found out about Shego's baby and that it made her reform. After failing to capture it thanks to the efforts of Kimmie here, he decided to go with the next best thing."

"You," Anna remarked. "But why me?"

"Because he figured that whenever Shego lost all the baby weight she'd probably get back into the field as a good guy again. Which, by the way, is a disgusting thought. So as a way to counter Kim and Shego's supposedly 'unstoppable force' he decided to create us. Apparently we're suppose to be some kind of 'Evil Dream Team' or something. Personally, I think it's one of those things where he just didn't want Dr. Director to have something better than him. Twins, go figure," Jade said with a shrug. "But of course things didn't go quite according to plan."

"And they knew we'd come back to save you so they brought you out before hand so you could help set up this trap," Kim ventured.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Not that I'm complaining mind you, but why are we still alive?" Ron asked.

Jade and slumped her shoulders a bit.

"Because just like Drakken, Gemini is an idiot who wants to personally gloat over you. I told him we should bring you to him, but no he insisted that he come here. And since this place has no prison cells we have to stand guard over you. There. Happy?"

Ron seemed to think about it for a second. "No, I can honestly say I've been a lot happier than this."

"Yeah well-" Jade stopped mid sentence when something clicked in her. "Waitaminute. You've got me monologuing, which means you're trying to distract me. But what are you...?" Her eyes went wide with shock as she realized there was something very she and her men overlooked. "His pockets! Check his pockets!"

"Uh...ma'am?" one of the agents asked, as he and the agent next to him looked at each other in confusion and a bit of apprehension.

"Oh for the love of..." Jade muttered as she stepped forward.

The thrust both her hands into Ron's pockets and began to search them vigorously. The blonde squirmed nervously as she did so, afraid she might hurt something valuable. Of course, under different circumstances this would have actually been quite an enjoyable experience. After a bit of searching, Jade withdrew her hands and let out a frustrated growl.

"How could I have been so stupid?!" she screamed. "We forgot to get that stupid rat thing!" She whipped her head around two of the men who seem unoccupied. "You two! Search the room for it! NOW!"

"Uh...with all due respect ma'am, how much damage can one little naked rat thing cause?" one of them asked.

"Plenty," Jade growled as she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rufus scampered along the floor to the lab, staying close to the shadows and large pieces of equipment to avoid being seen. He had jumped out of Ron's pocket during the fight between the three teens and the W.E.E. agents. He had planned to jump in and help them out, but the battle was surprisingly short and ended up with all three of them captured. Now, once again, it was up to him to find away to free them and save the day. Unfortunately, the agents currently combing the labs looking for him was making that a little difficult. He held back a terrified shriek as one of their boots nearly trampled him, then ran as quickly as he could into a small space between two consoles. He breathed rapidly in an effort to calm himself and when his little heart stopped racing he poked his head out to take a better look around.

It seemed the immediate danger of being stepped on was out of the way, but he could still be found and while he was sure they couldn't reach him in his hiding space, their guns most certainly could. He would definitely do well to avoid those.

He looked around frantically for something that would let him help his human friends get out of their current jam. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be that many resources available to him at the moment. He was just about to try and make a run for Kim's backpack to get something out of that when he noticed a large box sticking out of the wall. Though he couldn't make out the writing on it, the cartoon lighting bolts to him it was most likely the fuse box for the area.

"Ah-ha!" he mused with a snap of his paws.

He looked from side-to-side again to make sure the coast was clear, then scampered over to the wall the box was on before jumped up onto the thick cable connected to it. He climbed up to the bottom of the metal box then twisted around so that his front paws were holding onto the cable while his hide ones pushed against the box itself. He grunted as he pulled on the cable with all his might. After nearly a minute of trying, he was finally able to yank the cord out, casting the room into total darkness.

Though nothing could be seen, there was plenty to be heard. Specifically the sounds of fists connecting with skin and fabric and the pained groans of the W.E.E. agents. These were quickly followed by the scurrying of feet along with a slightly panicked scream from Ron. With a frustrated growl, Jade ignited her plasma power in both her fists, illuminating the area around her just enough to show off her scowling face and reveal that they prisoners were, in fact, gone. She looked at the men laying on the ground in disgust then looked back to those who were still standing.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" she screamed.

"The emergency lights ma'am," one of explained. "Protocol says we can't move until they kick in."

"Well then the hell-"

She was stopped mid-sentence when the hum of the backup generator filled the air soon to be followed by blue tinted emergency lights. They were about half as bright as the original lights, but certainly provided more illumination then Jade's plasma.

"There! There's you emergency lights. Now find them!" she ordered again, pointing a charged finger at the small group of agents.

They all nodded eagerly then nearly tripped over themselves as they ran off to search the lab and more importantly to get away from their highly anger, and probably unstable, boss. Jade extinguished her powers then placed her hands on her hips as she once again look at the unconscious men laying where Kim and her friends had just been standing moments before. She shook her head in disgust of their shoddy performance and hoped that the others would be able to recapture the teen heroes.

"Oh who am I kidding?" she muttered to herself. "Want something down right..."

She left the sentence hanging as she walked off to start searching for Kim, Anna, and Ron herself, all while being unable to shake off this unsettling sense of deja vu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not far away from all the commotion, the three people at the center of the impromptu manhunt, sat crouched behind one of the consoles in a darker part of the lab. They each looked in a different direction to see if any of the agents had spotted them, but thankfully the only one to find them was the very same... "person" who had helped them escape.

"Rufus! Way to bail us out!" Ron cheered quietly, holding up a finger for the mole rat to five high.

"No big," Rufus squeaked humbly as he slapped his little paw against his human's finger.

"OK, we're free. So now what do we do?" Ron asked, looking between Kim and Anna.

The redheads looked back at him for a second before they turned their attention to each other. They had a feeling they're both thinking the same thing, but neither of them really wanted to say it. Saying it was admitting it and admitting it...was something they just couldn't do. There had to be someway they could complete their original mission, there _had_ to be, but what?

"Uh...you girls OK?" the blonde hair boy asked again, looking between them.

"We're good Ron," Kim lied. "We're just...trying to think of something."

"I...I think it's pretty obvious that we can't take Jade with us," Anna forced herself to say.

"Yeah I'd say that pretty obvious. She's much more about capturing us than coming with us," Ron pointed out.

They gave him a look that would have caused even the most harden of criminals to break down and cry. While he was able to keep his tears in his head, he still crouched down to make himself as small as possible.

"I'll shut up now," he said meekly.

With Ron quiet, the girls focused their attention on each other again.

"Like it or not, he's got a point," Anna reasoned. "I...I think we've lost her."

"I know, I know," Kim said with a sigh. "I just wish..."

"Me too," the clone girl agreed softly. "But we can't worry about that now."

"You're right. If we can't bring her back with us then we'll have to at least make sure W.E.E. can't do anything like this again."

"So what do you suggest?"

"You two take out the agents running around then find someway to shut down all this equipment for good."

"And while we're doing this, what will you be doing?" Ron ventured.

A regretful expression crossed Kim's face just before she answered. "I'll be holding off Jade."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Anna protested.

"Why not?"

"Do you _really_ think you could fight her?"

Kim stared into her clone's eyes for a second, looking for what she didn't exactly know. Maybe something that told her this girl didn't really know what she was talking about. Something that would convince essentially herself that she was able to put aside all the feeling she had developed for Shego over the past few months and fight a woman who looked just like her. Unfortunately, she couldn't find that something because she knew it wasn't true. She didn't think there was anyway, at least right now, that she could bring herself to harm Shego, even if it was a deranged clone.

"No," she finally said with a heavy sigh.

"Then I think you two should shut this place down and I'll handle Jade," Anna advised.

"What makes you think you can fight her any more than I could?"

"I'll...manage. Trust me."

Kim gave her an odd look, but again this was basically herself asking her to trust her and if she couldn't even trust herself then who could she trust?

"Alright," she agreed with a nod. "But if you need any help..."

"I know who to call," Anna remarked with a smirk.

Their assignments clear, the three checked the area around them again before heading off in different directions to accomplish their goals. While Kim took Ron and Rufus with her, Anna moved by herself which is the way she preferred it actually. She _did_ have a plan on how to handle Jade and if it didn't work out as she wanted it to, then she didn't want Kim anywhere near them to hear what she hoped they're going to talk about.

She rounded the corner into a section of the lab that appeared to be a mess of pipes and half finished machinery. The question of why exactly an organization as advanced as W.E.E. needed a room like this escaped her mind when she spotted Jade standing in the middle of it and appearing to be searching for someone. Herself of the other two no doubt. She quickly ducked into one of the mazes of pipes to avoid being seen. It did little good, however, as Jade whipped around and activated her powers at the sounds of the footsteps.

"Who's there?" she asked, slowly stepping forward. "Come one, don't play coy with me, I heard your footsteps. Is that you Kimmie?"

"No, but you're close," Anna's voice answered back.

"Ah so it's the clone. What are you calling herself again? Ann?"

"Anna."

"Well then, _Annie_ why don't you come out and play?" Jade teased, taking a swiping charge around the corner, only to find no one there.

"I'd prefer we just have a nice sit down and talk," Anna remarked, hiding the nervousness of how close she had come to already being caught.

"And what exactly do you want to talk about?" the pale woman asked as she continued to track down the voice's owner.

"Us."

"There is no 'us'."

"I know. And I think there should be."

"Oh and why is that?" Jade questioned irritably, extinguishing her flames to place her hands on her hips. "Because that's how Kim and Shego are?"

"Well...yeah," Anna replied, carefully stepping over a pipe as she circled around the other woman.

"Please. Like we _have_ to be just like them because we're their clones."

"OK I'll give you points for wanting original thoughts, but like it or not we _do_ have their memories. Memories of what they've been through and how much they mean to each other."

"Oh yeah, I've got a lot of memories bouncing around in my head that I don't want," Jade remarked as she began her search again.

"And none of them make you want to see if we'd have the same kind of relationship?" Anna asked, peaking out her from one of the holes in the piping.

"Nope. Perfectly happy being what I am now."

"A tool for someone else?"

"Evil," she countered. "Picking up where Shego left off cause she went soft. You're right I do have all of her memories, specifically her reasons for wanting to be evil."

"Oh please, enlighten me."

"Sorry, you probably wouldn't understand," she said, jumping around another corner only to find nothing.

"Not there either," Anna remarked, unable to keep her grin down from alluding Jade for so long.

"Where _are_ you?!"

"Sorry that's for me to know," she teased as she glanced around a corner to find she was now behind the pale villainess. "Just like I guess it's for you to know why you want to be evil."

"Well what about you?" Jade replied, finally slipping into the network of pipes herself. "Why do you play the good guy? Isn't that just giving into Kimmie's thoughts and feelings."

"Better than being programmed by someone."

"I _wasn't_ programmed."

"Then why-"

"Already told you that," she growled as she ducked under a low pipe. "Hey, here's a question for you. Why don't you just give up this hero stuff?"

"Huh?" Anna asked as she started to move again.

"Instead of being all Kimmie-like and playing the hero why not just go along with Gemini's original plan and joined W.E.E. You want us to be together and that way we could. And come on, ethical standards aside, he did have a good point. As an evil duo we would be unstoppable."

"No! Unlike some people, I'm _not_ evil," Anna started defiantly.

"How do you know? Just give it a chance, you might like it."

"Definitely not."

"Come on Annie, join our side. Try terrorism for hire, we'll blow some stuff up. It's more fun!"

"I said NO!" she scream, stamping her foot down.

"Oh well, I tried. Guess it's back to basics. Which works just fine for me."

Out of the corner of her eye, Anna caught a flash of all-too-familiar black and green flames, and jumped just in time to avoid Jade tackling her to the ground. They both rolled along the floor, then sprung to their feet in defensive stances, now standing in the empty space of the room. As they glared across from each other, memories of previous battle's Kim and Shego had over the years ran flashed through their minds, adding even more to the confusion of the situation.

Jade was the first to attack, launching a volley of plasma blasts that Anna deftly avoided. She moved forward inch by inch as she jumped, rolled, and ducked to avoid the blasts until she was close enough to launch herself into the air to try and catch Jade with a dropkick. The other woman was too fast for her though, and easily jumped to the side to avoid the attack. She then swept her leg out and kicked Anna's out from under her before she could even find her balance. The her redhead let out a loud "oomph" as she hit the floor. Jade took advantage of the situation grabbed the girl's wrists in one hand and hovered above her with her free hand glowing menacingly.

"Well isn't this a comfy pose?" she teased, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "This bringing back any memories for you?"

Anna's reply was to force her knee into Jade's gut, causing the older woman to loosen her grip enough for Anna to free her hands and flip them over so that she was now holding Jade down. She had free hand ball up into a fist and cocked back at the ready.

"I'm telling you it doesn't have to be like this," she tried again.

"Yes..." Jade started, forcing her legs between their bodies, "...it...does!"

She punctuated her sentence by catching Anna's stomach with the heels of her feet and flipping her across the room. Anna regained control of her flight enough to spin around and land perfectly on her feet, assuming a battle stance the second she landed.

"Why?!" she cried out in frustration.

"Because that's the way it's _suppose_ to be!" Jade spat out. "We're suppose to be fighting! _They're_ suppose to fighting! Not playing kissy face with each other!"

"Things change. _They've_ changed! And we could follow them. It's only natural."

"Nothing about this situation is natural! Their relationship, their kid, us. It's all just...so sick and wrong!"

"So then you just want to keep fighting?"

"Yes! Finally! _That's_ the way it should be."

"And you really believe that?" Anna asked, a hint of hopelessness in her voice.

"Here let me answer it this way," Jade replied just before she launched herself into the air.

She slashed a plasma charged hand down as she landed, intent on taking Anna's head off, but the girl was too fast and rolled away from the attack in the nick of time. As she as she bolted upright, however, she was on the defensive as Jade pressed her attack. They fought for several long minutes, parrying each others fists and legs in a dance their borrowed memories told them they had done many times before. When Jade lashed out with a high kick, Anna grabbed her ankle and twirled her straight to the floor. She tried to land a finishing punch to the back of the woman's head, but Jade caught her fist and countered with a right hook of her own to Anna's chin. She stumbled back a bit which allowed the pale skinned woman to jump up and lash out with another hard right. This time, however, Anna caught her arm and quickly spun her around and held the arm firmly against Jade's back, giving it a few sharp tugs to keep her opponent in pain and off balance.

"For the record, I'm really hating this," Anna revealed.

"You know what I really hate? You," Jade snarled.

Though it was a simple retort, it carried with it a large amount of history and depth. Immediately, Kim's memories inside Anna's head replayed the night on top of the Bueno Nacho headquarters building where Kim had said those exact words to Shego right before kicking the other women into the Diablos' control spire. It was a miracle that she had survived that experience and was something that haunted Kim to this day. Especially given how close the two women were now. Even though it wasn't her doing, the memory was still jarring enough to cause Anna to go numb and loosen her grip.

Which is exactly what Jade was counting on. She flashed a quick smirk, before bringing her hands back to grab the collar of Anna's hoodie and throw her over her shoulders. For the second time that day, Anna's back collided with the metal floor, sending jolts of pain throughout her body. She forced it back and did her best to focus on person standing above her.

"Gee, you wonder if that's ever come up between them yet?" Jade quipped, referring to her earlier vocal jab. "Maybe I should just find Kimmie and ask her."

Jade's conceding laughter cut through the redhead like a rusted knife, and Anna found herself seething in anger. Before she even realized what she was doing, her right fist shot upward and caught the villainess under the chin with such a force it caused her head to snap back. As Jade held her chin and stumbled backwards in a daze, Anna stood up and glared hatefully at her.

"Leave..." she started as she threw another right hook, catching Jade in the jaw "...them..." it was followed by a left hook "...ALONE!" she finished with a devastating haymaker that sent the black and green clad woman to the floor. Anna breathed heavily for a moment as she stared down at her. "If you want to fight _me_, that's fine? But just leave them alone. They don't deserve this. After everything they've been through, they don't deserve to deal with us messing up their lives as well."

Jade simply laid there on the floor and looked up at the younger woman. It was a totally new side to her that she bet neither Shego nor Kim had ever seen before. It was angry, ugly, and more importantly focused. If she wanted to Jade had no doubt that Anna could rip her head off right now. Despite that knowledge, she couldn't help but smile as she wiped a bit of blood off her lips and stood up. She calmly soothed out her jacket then began to brush some dust off the sleeves as Anna stood ready to continue the fight.

"You know one of the best things about working for W.E.E.?" Jade asked rather rhetorically as her hand traveled down the left hand sleeve of her jacket. "The perks."

With that, she pressed down on her cuff button which emitted a small "beep" sound. Almost immediately afterwards a muffled explosion was heard followed by the entire base shaking. Anna forced herself to keep her footing as she stared at Jade in shock.

"What did you just do?!" she demanded.

"Oh nothing, just set off a series of explosives throughout the base of the island," Jade explained in a casual tone. "Yeah I'd say there's about ten minutes before the whole thing sinks into the ocean." A sadistic smirk crossed her face at Anna's horrified expression. "So what's it going to be Annie? Continue to beat up on me or find Kim and Ron and let them know what's going on."

The redhead stood frozen for a moment. She realized she probably could end it all now by letting them both sink, but 1) she wanted to make sure at least Kim and Ron got away safely and 2) she really wasn't in a hurry to die herself. She cast one last hate filled glance towards the bemused Jade before turning and running off to find the others.

"Good girl," Jade remarked before pulling out a small communication device from her breast pocket and held it up to her ear. "So I take you guys got the signal and are ready to go. Good. I'll be there shortly. Tell everyone else to hurry up if they want to live."

She clicked the device off and placed it back into her pocket before turning and calmly, and a bit quickly, walking out of the lab herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna ran towards the main part of the lab as fast as she could. She just hoped she'd have time to find Kim and Ron and then get out of building before the island sank. Thankfully, luck was on her side as she caught up with them running in her direction. In fact, Kim was running rather quickly in her direction. _Right_ towards her direction. Their eyes went wide as they realized what was about to happen and they both stopped as quickly as possible. A high pitch squeak filled the room as their shoes skidded across the floor, brining them both to a stop just centimeters from each other. They both let out a relieved sigh and held each other shoulders for support. Another tremor broke their reprieve.

"What's going on?!" Kim asked Anna urgently.

"Jade set off some explosives! The whole island's going to sink!" she replied hastily.

"Sink?! We gotta get out of here!" Ron shouted nervously.

"What about them?" Kim asked, nodding to where the W.E.E. agents had been laying.

When the three turned to look, however, the agents had not only found time to pull themselves up but also made their way to the door as quickly as their injuries would allow.

"I think they're good," Ron quipped. "Now what about us?!"

"Wade!" Kim shouted, pulling out the Kimmunicator. "We need an exit. Fast!"

"But what about...?" he started to protest.

"So don't need to worry about security."

He nodded in understanding of the not so subtle message and his image was quickly replaced by a map showing a bright orange line of where they were straight towards the exit. Kim motioned for the others to follow her, which they needed no convincing doing. The three raced through the complex, being completely ignored by the W.E.E. agents who were only concerned with saving their own skin. Soon enough they came to the door they had entered through and Kim silently thanked Wade for already having the door open. The second they stepped through it they were greeted with a now visible Global Justice aircraft sitting in the clearing only a few feet from the door. Ed waved them in as the island shook violently once again.

"What the hell's going on?!" he screamed over the roar of the engines.

"Explain later, leave now!" Anna ordered.

"Well you heard the lady," Ed remarked, turning his head towards the pilot. "Go! Go! Go!"

Anna stared out of the rapidly closing door to get one final look at the building that was for better or worse the place she was born. She really didn't know what she was suppose to feel right now other than the fact she was happy to be alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the compound, Jade was securing the hatch to one of the many escape submarines stored in a hidden grotto underneath the building. After giving it one last hard twist she slid down the small ladder and raced into the control room.

"Ma'am! I've got a radio transmission from Gemini's personal transport vehicle. He wants to know what's happening. What should I tell him?" one of the men asked from his work station.

"The same thing I'm telling you, get the hell out of here!" she screamed.

He nodded urgently and sent out the message while the men actually at the controls began to work frantically get the sub out of the dock as quickly as they could. The engines kicked on with a whirl and soon enough they were sea bound and caught up with the rest of the small fleet running from the island. Jade let out a soft sigh of relief as she fell down into the captain's chair. She propped her head up on her hand in anticipation of a long, boring voyage back to W.E.E. headquarters. There was only one thing she had to deal with first.

"Incoming tidal wave from the island's fall! Brace for impact!" one of the officers yelled.

Jade growled and held on tight to the arms of the chair just as the sub was suddenly rocked violently back and fourth. The terrified screams from some of the men echoed off the metal walls as they stumbled about, some even falling down altogether.

_Note to self, tell Gemini to put seatbelts in his subs,_ she thought in annoyance.

After several long minutes of rocking, the ship finally settled down and everything appeared to be calm again. She looked around suspiciously for a second before she looked back to the man who had cried out.

"Is that is?" she asked.

He checked the instruments again before looking up.

"Yes that appears to be it," he informed her.

"Good. Then let's just get home and try to forget this day ever happened."

The men all nodded in agreement then went about their jobs to make sure they had a smooth ride home. Jade leaned back in the chair again and tried to think of what she was going to tell Gemini. She really wasn't sure what to expect, since she had never had any direct contact with him since she was created nor had Shego ever really talked to him outside the few times he tried to lure her away from Drakken, so her memories were no good. The only thing she really had to go on were the reactions of the men who seemed genuinely scared of him. Of course most evil henchmen were afraid of their bosses so that really wasn't that good of an indicator. Still, if what she had heard was true, the one thing she definitely did not want to go was have a seat near him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please, have a seat my dear," Gemini offered in a pleasant voice as he gestured to the seat in front of his raised desk.

Jade gave it a questioning glance before turning her head back towards the one-eyed man.

"I'm good standing," she replied.

"Very well," he said, sounding somewhat disappointed. "Now would you might explaining to me what exactly happened."

She rolled her eyes before answering. "The same thing that always happens. Possible showed up and ruined everything, only this time it was twice as bad because they're _two_ of them."

"I'm not sure I like your tone," he remarked in a low voice.

"Well you better get use to it cause this is just the way I am."

They glared at each other in a tense silence for several seconds before an almost amused smile crossed over Gemini's face.

"Alright then. I suppose keeping someone around who talks back will help keep me on my toes," he mused. "And it would be such a shame to see the entire project go to waste. Especially since it yielded at least one positive result. I suppose we could always try the Possible clone again at a later date."

"No!" Jade protested. "No more clones! Didn't you learn you lesson just now?! You really want to run the risk of _three_ Kims running around?!"

He brought a metal finger up to his chin in thought.

"I suppose you have a point. Very well, for now we'll just keep you around my dear. I can finally have someone to call my Alpha Agent."

"Just as long as you don't call me 'Alpha' or try to get me to wear one of those stupid uniforms."

"Well I wouldn't dream of changing that very alluring uniform you have on now my dear," he replied as his one remaining eye looked her up and down. "But the name 'Alpha' carries with it so much prestige."

"No! Jade. My name is Jade," she insisted.

"Fine," he huffed. "Now do you have anything else to report?"

"Nope. I'm just waiting to get back to my quarter and take a long deserved rest. Did you get those requests I sent."

"Received and fulfilled. Though some where quite...unusual for our operation."

"So am I," she said with smirk before she turned and exited the room.

Gemini watched her leave and once the door was closed, he leaned back in his chair in thought. He brought his real hand up to lightly pet the small dog resting on his lap.

"She certainly is spirited, isn't she Pepe?" he asked, earning a small whimper from the dog. "I agree she might be just a bit _too_ spirited. Still like every good dog, she just needs to be taught who is her master and once that's done, she'll be my perfect attack dog."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jade stood the doorway to her private quarters for a second to take everything in. It actually resembled a studio apartment a great deal in that is was really one large room split up into different sections. The smallest part was the one she stood in now which was an entrance area for one to take off their shoes or hang their coat up or something similar. Off to her right side was the bed room area, complete with king sized bed, dresser, night stand and a closet. Close to that was the only other door in the room aside from the main one and that one led into the bathroom. Straight ahead of her was the living room section and she was pleased to see everything she requested seemed to be there. A leather reclining chair sat in the center of the area and faced a large entertainment system shelf, filled with the most high end television and stereo systems around. A small coffee table sat the perfect distance between the two pieces of furniture so as to allow her to pick something off the table without having to recline the chair down. She had thought about requesting a coach at first, but nixed the idea as she didn't really expect to have many, if any, people over. And if she ever did, they could see and hear everything just fine from the bed.

She took a step forward to fully enter the room and allow the door to slide close behind her. She then unbuttoned her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack sitting next to the door. She shivered a bit as the air pasted over her now bare arms thanks to the sleeveless top of her body suit and she made a note to increase the heat a bit. She then slipped off her gloves and laid them on the small table next to the coatrack, followed quickly by the clips from her hair. She shook her head and ran her hands through her hair to force it out of the pony tail shape it had held all day, then reached down to unzip her boots so she could pull them off.

Once all that was done, she headed right for the most important piece of furniture. It was the one she had specially requested and no doubt the "unusual" item Gemini had talked about. Still, what he or any of the others thought didn't matter to her right now or ever really. All that she cared about was that she glorious object sitting in front of her. It was a high quality, dark maple oak, fully stocked liquor cabinet. Smiled giddily as she ran her hand over the smooth varnished surface. Glasses of all shapes and sizes sat on the two shelves in front of her sandwiched between two glass door cabinet that held almost every time of alcoholic beverage she could imagine. She opened the two doors at the bottom to reveal a small fridge with a bucket of ice already waiting for her and any drink that needed to be chilled. She licked her lips in anticipation and could barely think of where to begin.

_Oh come on, you know exactly where you should start,_ she told herself mentally.

And she was right, she did. She reached up for one of the smaller glasses then went over to the right cabinet and nearly threw the door open to pull out a tall bottle of scotch. She paused for a moment as she considered wether or not to get some ice for her glass, but waved it off. She didn't want to run the risk of watering down the scotch at all. Taking bottle and glass in hand, she turned to walk towards the living room, catching a glimpse of the fully furnished kitchen out of the corner of her left eye. She decided that inspecting that part of the room could wait til later.

She carefully placed the bottle and glass on the coffee table and then leaned back into the recliner with a bit of a flourish. She let out a content sigh at the feel of the rich leather against her skin. It was a little hard at the moment, but she was sure she would be able to break it in so that it would be just right. She closed her eyes and just sat there for several seconds, enjoying the peace and quiet and not having to think about...certain things. Like what exactly she should consider herself; her own person or just a copy of Shego? She certainly had some of Shego's personality and of course physical traits, but she still considered herself her own person. But even if she did create a whole new identity for herself, at her very core wouldn't she always just be another Shego?

"No!" she told herself firmly. "You're not going to think about that crap. You're going to sit here and enjoy the perks of being in a criminal organization that actually seems to have its act together."

Her mind made up, she leaned forward to unscrew the cap off the bottle and poor some of the brownish liquid into the glass. She replaced the top then held the glass firmly as she reclined the chair.

"Good. Now a little music," she mused as she reached for a remote in the chair's said compartment.

After studying the remote for a bit, she found the button that activated the stereo and switched it on, setting it on random so she wouldn't have to worry about messing with it anymore. She brought the glass up to her lips and was about to take a sip when the first lyrics to the song playing caught her attention.

_What's the matter Mary Jane, you had a hard day_

_As you place the don't disturb sign on the door_

She lowered the glass as the memories of last time she, or rather Shego, had heard this song and what had happened then. While it wasn't an unpleasant memory, it was one of those she preferred not to think about. She would have picked up the remote and changed it to another song, but for some reason her body didn't want to seem to listen to her brain. Or at the very least, it was listening to the wrong part of it. She knew she should try harder to resist, but she just didn't have the energy at the moment.

"Eh, screw it," she muttered then raised her glass. "To me," she toasted herself before taking a sip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego gently rocked the sleeping Shin as she looked over at Kim sitting next to her on the couch and Anna sitting in Kim's recliner. She was still trying to take in all they had told her about their recently failed mission to save her clone. She really wasn't sure how to feel at the moment. On one hand she liked the idea of not having the clone around as she never cared for them and it would just be creepy to keep seeing someone who looked exactly like her. On the other hand though, the fact that there _was_ someone out there that looked just like her wouldn't do much to help her already bad reputation with the law. There was also something else that seemed to be on Kim's mind that she wasn't talking about. Shego could see it in her eyes, but she didn't feel like forcing the issue. She was sure that Kimmie would tell her when she felt the time was right. Of course, out of everything she had heard there was one thing that really just bothered her about the whole thing.

"Jade?" she asked again in disbelief. "She's actually calling herself that?"

"Yeah," Kim replied.

Shego let out an annoyed groan. "I thought I had a better imagination than _that_."

"Well that could be _why_ she's calling herself that. She was very adiment about not being like you. Trust me on that," Anna said with a slight sadness to her tone.

"And she's doing that by following in my evil footsteps. Yeah that's _real_ original," Shego scoffed. "Thought I guess I can't blame her since W.E.E. programed her like that."

"Actually..." Kim spoke up a bit hesitantly.

"Actually what?"

"Wade doesn't think they really 'programmed' her to be evil more like...intensified what was already there."

"Oh," the pale women replied, understanding all too well. "Well...I...that is..."

"It's okay," Kim said, placing a reassuring hand over hers. "I better than anyone know what you're like before and...I guess we'll just have to come to terms with that."

Shego nodded and couldn't help but reflect the gentle smile Kim was sending her way.

"Still...this probably isn't going to help me get the law's good side again," she mused. "By the way, how's GJ going with clearing my file anyway?"

The smile quickly faded from Kim's face and she looked away with an embarrassed expression.

"Actually...I forgot to ask," she said sheepishly.

"Oh that's real nice Kimmie! I ask you to do one thing!" Shego bellowed

"Well excuse me if I got caught up fighting off _your_ clone!" Kim shot back.

"Hey I didn't-"

Their arguing was cut shot when the room was filled a rather piercing cry from Shin. They immediately focused their attention on her and did their best to calm her down.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay," Shego said softly, rocking the baby slightly faster. "Mommy and Momma are all done fighting now."

"Yeah we're sorry. We didn't mean to make the loud voices," Kim added, gently stroking the girl's short hair

Anna watched in amazement as the two worked in perfect harmony to clam their daughter down. She would have smiled at the heart warming scene if she hadn't remembered some of the things Jade had brought up during their fight. While Kim and Shego did get along quite well nowadays, they did have a long and storied past that they would have deal with at some point. But it wasn't her place to bring that up, even if she was a clone of Kim. No, they had to live their own lives and she had to go make one for herself.

"Uh...guys," she spoke up softly. "I have something to say."

Once they were sure Shin was content again, Kim and Shego turned their attention to Anna.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"I...I think I need to go," Anna confessed.

"Is this cause of my stance on clones? Cause you know you are the exception to that rule," Shego told her.

"No, no it's not that. It's just...it's something I feel I have to do."

"OK, I can see that. So...what exactly do you have in mind?" Kim asked.

Anna just looked at her with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim looked over at the girl who was, until very recently, her exact double. A quick stop by Global Justice's physical alteration room changed that however. It was a simple change, her double now sported sunny blonde hair that was braided with only a few bangs hanging in front of her face and lighter, sea foam green eyes, but it was enough to tell them apart, which what she really wanted. Even with the change there was still a vague "looking in the mirror" feeling that left Anna feeling a bit uncomfortable and only helped strengthen her resolve.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kim asked, looking at the GJ van parked outside her house.

"Yeah I'm sure," the now blonde girl replied. "I appreciate the invitation to stay here and all, but let's face it it would just be too weird."

"I know that, but...Los Angeles?"

Anna shrugged. "It was either that or New York and...well at least LA is close to a beach."

"Planning on becoming a beach bunny, are we?" Kim smirked.

"Maybe in between studies."

"And going to college too," Kim shook her head. "I think _that's_ what gets me most."

"Well I just figured at least _one_ of us should try to lead some kind of normal life. And GJ has already set me up with an apartment and a new identity."

"Oh?"

"Yep," Anna replied before she pulled out a LA driver's licence proudly displaying her new name.

Kim gave her a questioning look as she read the name aloud.

"Ren Reilly?"

"Yeah I know," the newly dubbed Ren remarked. "It's alliterative and it sounds like something Scooby-Doo would say, but I like it. I mean, there's nothing really wrong with Anna, and if you look you can see I kept it as my middle name, but I just wanted something was more...distinctly me. So I looked through some name databases and those two stuck out."

"I guess I can see that, W.E.E. might still be looking for you. But still..." she stopped and shook her head. "You know what? It's not my place to judge. You're trying to be your own person now and I respect that."

"Good because if you didn't we might have had to fight it out," Ren replied with a smirk.

It was a gesture Kim couldn't help but return. "I really don't know how that would turn out. I mean, technically you do know everything I know so..."  
"But you more actual experience with it and you probably know more things than I do," the other girl surmised. "In any case it doesn't matter. I really need to get going."

"Alright. And hey, even if it is weird, keep in touch OK?"

"I'll send you something as soon as I get there."

With that, the two embraced in a sisterly hug before Ren picked up the duffle bag full of the meager belongings Kim had given her and began to walk towards the van. The door slid open and the familiar face of agent Ed Fynn appeared to take the bag from her and help her inside. She turned back to give one last wave to Kim before the door slid closed again and the van took off. Kim continued to wave until the van was out of view then sighed and slumped her shoulders a bit.

"Sad to see her go, huh?" Shego asked as she walked up behind Kim.

"A little, but she has a point it would just be too weird to have her anywhere around here."

"Yeah. Though honestly I'm a little sad to see her go too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Shego replied, wrapping her arms around Kim's waist and leaning on her shoulder. "I just keep thinking about how fun it would be to have two Kimmie's in the bedroom."

"Shego!" the red head blurted with a blush.

The older woman chuckled. "So...how long do you think this whole 'normal life' of hers will last?"

"Oh I'd say about two months. Three tops."

**The End**

**Author's Notes:** And there it is, the conclusion to the second story in the "Maternal Instinct" universe. I hope you all enjoyed it. Not sure when I'll get to the third story in the series as I have a few other stories started that I need to get back to. Still, I'll get to it eventually and for the near future I have a sequel to the "MI"-verse story "Shego's Ballad" in mind and I'll try to get to that here soon.

Now I must mention the new name for Anna. It's actually a homage to two other characters, the main one of course being the Spider-Clone from the 90s Spider-Man storyline, Ben Reilly. It was actually was insured this story would get written as it was just too good to pass up. Hell I even gave her the partial outfit what with the blue hoodie and red shirt. Now she even has blond hair to fit the role even better. As if that weren't enough I learned that the VA for Kim Christy Carlson Romano was on a live Disney show called "Even Stevens" where she played a character named...Ren. So it works out as a homage to _that_ was well! Works on so many levels! Granted, that last one was a happy accident, but still cool nonetheless.

Now I'm sure some of you may be a bit disappointed that Ren didn't hang around, but it would be kinda weird for her to be there and...well quite honestly I couldn't think of what to do with her as part of Team Possible. But on her own...well let's just say her quest for a normal life doesn't quite go as planned. It does make me wonder if I can post a story starring a clone of the main character and still have it be called "fanfiction". Just one of those questions on the nature of the beast. Hmmm. In any case she will reappear in the main "MI"-verse again as will Jade of course. There's just a certain fight scene that's too good to pass up. "But perhaps I've said too much".

Well, til next time folks. Thanks for reading!


End file.
